Godspeed Sweet Dreams
by Moonstar-75
Summary: Molly tries and succeeds in keeping a secret from her fellow superstars until fate tosses John Cena into her life. What will become of this situation?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Moonstar(Brandy)

Title: Godspeed Sweet Dreams

Email:

Rating: NC-17

Characters: Molly Holly, John Cena and various other WWE superstars.

Spoiler: There has been no roster split.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the people mentioned in this work of fiction and this story, in no way, imitates the wrestlers real lives. All names are copyrighted to Vince Mc Mahon and the WWE Corporation. All wrestlers belong to themselves. The song Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) belongs to the Dixie Chicks. The song "I Melt" belongs to Rascal Flatts. The song "Champagne Supernova" belongs to Oasis.

Summary: John accidentally stumbles upon a secret that Molly tries to keep well hidden.

Distribution: Cristal, Megan....all others, well....ask and ye shall recieve.

Author's Note: This is in response to MollyHollyGirl2003's challenge on It is also dedicated to Rachel, who is THE self-proclaimed, "Mrs. John Cena." blows kisses Here's to you, toots!

Feedback: Yes, please!!!!!

"What do you _mean_, there's no seats left?! I had a ticket, damnit! It just got misplaced!"

John Cena looked up from his seat on the airport bench. He'd been deeply engrossed in Robert Heinlein's "Stranger in a Strange Land", when he'd heard the raised voices. He glanced over at the ticket counter, surprised to see one of his fellow WWE superstars arguing with a very agitated-looking ticket agent. _I know her...that's Bob Holly's cousin._

"I'm sorry, Miss--?"

"Holly. Molly Holly. And I want to speak--"

The woman interupted her. "I'm sorry _Miss_ Holly, but there simply isn't room on the plane for you. We have a flight leaving first thing tomorrow morning for Detroit..."

John had decided to go back to reading, but he couldn't help overhearing where the petite brunette was headed. Detroit was where he now called home and his best friend, Matt Hardy had been coming to stay with him a couple of days during this mini-vacation. Unfortunately, Matt's brother Jeff had taken a spill on his dirtbike and Matt had flown home to North Carolina to take care of him. Matt had given John his ticket. "Maybe you can convince Trish to go with you." Matt had joked, knowing that John had been drooling over the diva for the last 6 months. Now sitting here with two tickets, John thought about helping Molly out. He shrugged to himself. _Someone's gotta use the ticket. And since she seem to be in a hurry to get to Detroit..._getting up to head over to offer her the ticket, he looked up in time to see Molly's fist connect firmly with the other woman's jaw.

"If I _wanted _to leave tomorrow then I would have booked a seat on _tomorrow's_ flight!" John raced over, grabbing Molly around the waist and swinging her around as several security guards rushed over to see what was going on. As soon as Molly's feet touched the ground, she swiveled around to see who it was that had rudely interrupted the well deserved ass-pounding she'd been giving the woman. Her cobalt blue eyes flashed angrily at the man standing with his arms still around her.

"Let me go! That bitch has it comin'..." John glanced over his shoulder at the security guard coming their way. Thinking quickly he concocted a plan.

"Go along with whatever I say." he whispered under his breath to Molly as the security guard reached them.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm gonna have to ask you..." John reached out grabbing the older gentleman's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Thank you so much for finding her, Officer. It's so hard to keep track of her in such a crowded place." the old man looked quizically at Molly, then turned to study John.

"Is this lady traveling with you?" John smiled and draped his arm around Molly's shoulder. Giving it a hard squeezing, John reminded her to go with his story.

"Yes, you see my sister is a little mentally..._unstable_, if you know what I mean." he muffled the sound of protest coming from her lips by patting her cheek---hard. "The psychiatrist says that with a few more sessions , we'll be able to let her out to play by herself again." John watched as the older man's eyes widened. "We were just going to ignore the doctor and let her play by herself anyway, but after the Rodriguez incident, well...it's just that blood and vomit are so _difficult_ to get out of carpet..." A smiled played around the corners of Molly's lips as the security guard couldn't seem to get far enough away from her.

"Well...um...jus-..I mean..keep an eye on her, huh?" With that he hurried over to the now crying ticket agent. Molly turned to John, still smiling for the benefit of any onlookers.

"_Blood_ and _vomit_? Where in the blue hell did you get that?" John shrugged. He noted the trace of anger in her voice, but had also seen her smile as the old man backed away. Leading her over to the bench he'd just vacated, he turned to her, seriousness in his ice blue eyes.

"It was that or you getting your ass thrown in jail for assault. What's so important in Detroit that you would risk spending the night in a jail cell?" Molly stood abruptly. She and John Cena were "familiar strangers" at best and she owed him no explaination.

"Listen, thanks for saving my butt. Now I've really got to go find a ticket..." John stood as well, towering over her 5 '4" frame.

"You didn't answer my question..."

"That's because it's none of your business." She was right--it was none of his business. So why did he feel the need to keep pressing the matter?

"Well I guess it doesn't matter that I have an extra ticket, then does it?" Molly whirled around from where she'd been making her way to another ticket agent.

"You have a ticket? Honestly?" She asked in disbelief. John nodded.

"Yeah, Matt was going to come with me and Jeff..." he was abruptly cut off by a set of arms being thrown around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips, subconsciencly noting how well they fit in his hands.

"Oh, thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She laughed. Molly peeled herself off of the "Dr. of Thuganomics", too excited about going home to worry about being embarassed for practically mauling him. "You just don't know how important this is to me."

John blushed, uncomfortable with the brunette's gratitude.

"Well, no point in letting it go to waste." He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at the floor. "uh..so, the plane leaves in about..." he checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes. You probably need to check your luggage..." Molly shook her head, already lost in thoughts of what needed to be done when she got home.

"Nah. This is all I brought." She held up a large black duffel bag. John arched an eyebrow at her one 'suitcase'.

"That's it? How long were you planning on staying? A few hours?" Molly frowned, shaking her curly brown hair from her eyes.

"No, I'll be there for a week. I'm not prissy or _pretty_ like Stacy or Trish so I don't need to pack everything but the kitchen sink when I go somewhere."

"Just because Trish actually cares about the way _she_ looks doesn't mean that she's prissy. She just likes to always look her best." A mischeivous light glinted in Molly's eyes

"Sounds to me like someone has a crush on a certain three time babe of the year..." She riled, crossing her arms, causing her "Lita" necklace to jangle in the opening of her black buttonup shirt. Though she and Lita were great at playing adversaries on television, they had been best friends for three years. John's face turned beet red and he scowled at her. Suddenly they both heard their flight announced.

"Attention all passengers: Flight 308 from Los Angeles to Detroit is now boarding at gate 4." John turned and grabbed his own carry-on, heading for the gate and leaving Molly to follow in his wake. She hurried after him, finally catching up at the gate.

"It's okay, John. After all you've done for me today, the least I can do is keep your crush on Trish a secret." She pushed in front of him to hand the man her ticket, and started toward the plane. John sighed as he too handed the man his ticket. He had a feeling it was gonna be a _long_ flight.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Settling herself in her seat next to John, Molly sighed. She really didn't know the man sitting next to her all that well. Hell, if she was honest with herself she'd actually forgotten his name when she first saw him today in the airport. She was grateful of his kindness though. She simply _had_ to get home tonight or she'd have a very disappointed someone waiting when she finally _did_ make it home. She turned, preparing to thank John once again for his generosity. He was engaged in a friendly argument with Chris Jericho over who was going to the NBA playoff's this year, so she shrugged to herself and looked around for something to read. Spotting the book John had been reading earlier, Molly picked it up and quickly thumbed through it.

"Heinlein's one of my favorites." John said. Molly looked up to see him watching her through partially closed lids. His head was leaned back against the seat and he looked like he was ready for a nap. Molly smiled.

"I don't think I've ever read any of his work." She shrugged. "I read more along the lines of Nora Roberts." John wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"That romance or somethin'?" Molly smiled.

"Or somethin'. She writes a little of everything into her stories." She handed him back his book, but he waved it away.

"Take it. I've got two or three more copies at home." He was trying to examine the diva without her thinking he was rude. He'd never really been around Molly much. Oh, sure, he'd said 'Hi' a few times in the hall and stuff. But he'd never _really_ had a conversation with her. John took in her hair: Dark brown with a lighter color shooting through it. Her eyes were the color of the sea after a storm and her lips had the perfect cupid's bow, just right for kissing. _If I'm thinking like that about this broad already, then I need to get laid!_ "You look like you could use something to do on the flight home." Molly flashed him another one of her brilliant smiles and laid the book on her lap.

"Speaking of which, I wanna thank you again, John, for giving me this ticket. It's imperative that I get home by tonight." John watched her eyes light up as she spoke and figured she must have a lover waiting for her. _Well, at least somebody's gonna be gettin' some,_ John throught wryly. Knowing they had a good 4 hours before reaching Detroit, John sat back,trying to get comfortable in the too-small seat.

"So, what's so important that you _have_ to be home tonight?"Molly turned and pressed her face against the window, pointing.

"Oh, look! Isn't it pretty?" John leaned over the petite brunette to get a better view of what she was pointing at. He breathed deeply and took in her smell -- a surprising combination of lavendar and something citrusy. John peered curiously out the window.

"What? What's so pretty?" Molly turned and found herself face to face with him. He was so close, she could feel his warm breath on her face and when she breathed deeply, she smelled the Paul Sebastian cologne he had put on earlier. She swallowed hard, resisting the overwhelming urge to bury her face in his neck and just breath in his smell. she was shocked at the things that were going through her mind. She hadn't felt like this in years. "I-I've never seen the view from a plane before.", she stuttered sounding ,unbeknownst to her, a little breathless. John looked at her, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"You've been wrestling for how long? And you've _never_ looked out of an airplane window?" Molly nodded, turning to once again look out the window.

"When I first started, generally I was too tired to worry about looking at scenery. After that, well...everyone I ever sat with _had_ to have the window seat." She laughed nervously, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, that and I'm not overly fond of heights." John looked down at Molly's lips, noticing how soft they looked and how close she was. Unconsciously, John licked his lips, wondering how hers would taste. _Okay, that's it...no more thinking about Molly like that,_ John scolded himself. Sitting back in the seat, he once again closed his eyes. Molly let a huge gust of breath---_Where had all that tension come from?_ she wondered to herself. Oh well. It didn't really matter, so long as it got John off the question he kept throwing at her.

"So you don't like heights?" Molly shook herself out of her reverie at John's question. She shrugged and leaned her head back as well, feeling the making's of a migraine coming on.

"Nah. When I was 6 my grandparents took me to Tennessee to Ruby Falls. Ruby Falls is an..." John held up a hand, interupting her.

"I know what it is." She blushed.

"Anyway, there's a bridge there called the "Swing-A-Long Bridge". " Molly shuddered, remembering the terrifying height of the rope bridge. "My grandfather is a tall man. He's about 6'3", give or take an inch. He put me up on his shoulders and proceeded to _run_ across the bridge." John looked at her with ill disguised humor in his eyes. She frowned. So he thought that was funny, huh? _Well, what a jackass, _she thought turning away from him abruptly. _Why did I ever think he was attractive? _"I've been terrified of heights ever since. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to rest my eyes for a while." She closed her eyes, effectivley cutting off the words he was about to say.

John's eyes narrowed as he took in her delicate profile. She sure knew how to confuse a person. One minute she's all nice, the next she's abrupt to the point of bitchiness. John sighed and closed his own eyes. He'd stayed out way too late the night before with Edge and Christian. He decided to catch some sleep on the way home. Maybe then, when he got there he'd call up some old friends and go out partying. _Maybe they can hook me up with someone to ...help...my problem._, was his last thought as he slipped quietly into dreamland.

He was rudely awakened by someone shoving past him to get to the aisle. He sat up too fast and immediately got a head rush. Waiting for the buzzing in his ears to stop, he glanced around and looked down the aisle in time to see the bathroom door close behind Molly. John yawned, stretching as he waited for Molly to return so that he could go back to sleep. After ten minutes passed, and Molly _still_ hadn't left the bathroom, John decided to see what was taking so long. Getting up, he made his way between the rows of seats, finally reaching the bathroom door. He knocked.

"Molly?"

No response.

"Molly?!"

Nothing.

"Molly, come on, I know you're in there. What's taking so long?" After still not hearing a single sound come from the room, John decided that some really _was_ wrong. Taking a step back, he swiftly kicked the door in, immediately drawing the attention of the passengers and stewardesses.

Molly sat slumped over the toilet in the tiny cubbyhole that passed for a bathroom on the plane., John reached over and gently lifted her head. He was taken by surprise at the complete lack of color in her face. She looked as though she were in intense pain. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Molly's eyes opened only a fraction and looked at John. "Migraine." She whispered. John immediately understood. He'd seen his dad get these kind of headache's and it wasn't a pretty sight. He gingerly slid one arm underneath her legs and placed the other one around her middle, lifting her off of the floor and carrying her back to their seats. As soon as he sat her down, John turned to the nearest flight attendant, only one of which had hovered around him since he kicked in the bathroom door.

"Do you think we could get a cold rag and a...uh... _air sickness_ bag?" he asked the short redhead. Her nametag read "Heather" and she looked at him with more than a bit of distrust in her eyes. "Please?" He flashed one of those signature John Cena smiles, and the girl was all but jello at his feet.

"Okay, I can do that. Is she gonna be alright?" John glanced down at the pained look on Molly's face.

"Yeah. She'll be fine."

The girl made her way down the aisle, reassuring passengers that he wasn't some crazed terrorist. John sat down quietly next to Molly, reaching over to take her hand in his. "Molly? Hun, can you open your eyes for me?" Molly's eyes opened slightly, causing her to whimper at the offense light.

"John---this one's--r-really bad." she whispered hoarsely. She tried to sit up and just as the stewardess returned with the air-sickness bags, Molly reached for one emptying her stomach of it's contents. John smiled up at the white faced stewardess and said a quiet 'Thank You'. She nodded and quickly left, not able to get away from Molly fast enough. John pulled her hair back and laid one of the cold wet rags the woman had brought them, across her neck. She jumped at the sudden coldness, but slowly relaxed into it. She leaned back against the seat and rolled her head to the side.

"I'm sorry. I can move if--" John shushed her with a wave of his hand.

"No, you're staying right here. You don't need to be by yourself right now." Molly nodded, and closed her eyes, immediately falling into a light sleep. John sat staring at the petite brunette. She really was a fairly attractive woman, even sick. Her thick dark lashes lay agasint her pale cheeks, making her seem very vulnerable. John snorted. _Yeah, she's real vulnerable. All vulnerable people I know narrowly escape going to jail for a plane ticket._ Shaking his head, he reached over to pick up his book from where it had fallen out of Molly's lap earlier. Forty-five minutes. Then he'd be able to leave her with the reason she came to Detroit and be on his way.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Molly was jostled awake by the bumpiness of the plane's landing. Sitting up gingerly, she winced at the pain that shot throught her head. _How in the hell am I gonna drive home?_ she wondered, gingerly rising from the seat and filing off the plane in front of John. He'd insisted she walk in front of him in case she fainted or something. Excited at finally seeing the airport itself, Molly didn't notice the small step from the ramp to the door. Just as she was sure she was gonna make a fool out of herself and land flat on her face, she found an arm wrapping around her tightly. Righting herself, she turned in John's arms.

"Thanks" she said, noticing how blue his eyes were this close up. Slowly his hold relaxed and Molly was able to step away. She turned a little too quickly, though and started to sway with lightheadedness. Strong arms swept her off her feet and the next thing she new, she was being carried through the airport and being placed gently on a bench. John sat down next to Molly and gently rubbed circles on her back.

"You gonna be okay, Molls? You want me to take you to the hospital or somethin'?" Molly mustered up all her strength to paste a fake smile on her face once again.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Thanks." she started up and quickly sank back down onto the bench. "Oooohhhhhh" she groaned.

"Wait here." A few minutes passed and Molly was sure John had left her. _Oh well._ she thought with a small shrug, _I would've left me, too._ She rose slowly and after the initial dizziness passed, she slowly made her way to the parking lot, where she always had a car waiting. Just as she reached the elevator to go to the lower floor, a hand reached out, whirling her quickly around. She found herself looking up at very angry John Cena.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me? Good God, woman, you're in no condition to _walk_ by yourself, let alone drive!" He grabbed her bag from her hand and placed a hand firmly at her back, propelleing her into the elevator. "Are you always this damn stubborn?"

A hand held up to her head, Molly said, "Please refrain from using vulgar language in front of me." John's eyes widened in shock. What in the ---? She wanted _him_ to watch _his_ language? Then it hit him---the reason he and Molly had never really spoken. She was a prude! Not one of his fellow superstars had ever dated her, or seen her go out with another guy. Speculation was that she was a lesbian...nah. She was too "holier than thou" for that. He sneered at her comment.

"My language? As I recall, sweetcheeks, it was you who said and I quote..." he cleared his throat and spoke in a high squeaky voice, "Let me go! The Bitch has it comin'!" Molly blushed and straightened her shoulders. Throwing her head back, she looked John dead in the eyes.

"I was angry."

"So that excuses you?"

Molly hesitated. "No, not really." she finally said, albeit reluctantly. Suddenly she was very tired and just wanted to go home. "John, I'm feeling better. I'll be able to drive, no problem, so you can just go now..." John shook his head. He was ready to get away from the confusing woman and go home as well, but had a slight problem.

"Well, see...I sorta forgot to reserve a car and there's this big convention in town this week..." Molly sighed and stepped off the elevator. As she walked out, John couldn't help but note the sexy sway of her hips. Shaking his head, he grabbed his stuff and followed her. She stopped in front of a 1965 mustang fastback and popped the trunk. With a low whistle, John walked around the car, running a hand along it's sleek black panel with appreciation. "This is YOUR ride?"

Molly smirked and unlocked the driver's door. Her headache was quickly diminishing and the grumpy mood that usually followed didn't let her down. "Surprised? About what? That I drive a classic car or that I can drive at all?" she asked drolly. John glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Both actually." he said calmly, leaning against the panel and watching as she dropped her purse and the book he had lent her into the console. She frowned at him.

"Alright, Cena, let's just go. I've got places to go and ---"

"And lover's to see? " Molly gestured for him to get in. While he was putting his luggage in the trunk, she breathed a sigh of relief. If John thought she was hurrying home to be with a lover, then she'd be happy to let him think that. The sooner she got him home, the better. He'd stopped asking her questions about why she was in such a rush to get home and Molly couldn't have been happier. He climbed in, and Molly pulled out of the parking garage, eager to start her vacation.

The silence in the car lasted about two blocks.

"So where am I headed, John?" John turned his eyes from the familiar passing scenery.

"Huh?" Molly sighed and shook her head.

"Your address, Cena? I need to know where I'm taking you." John gave her his address and Molly noted that it wasn't far from her home, only about10 blocks. At her silence, John assumed she didn't know where the place was.

"Do you need me to tell you how to get there?" Molly looked at him in annoyance. Did this man think she was an imbecile? She batted her dark eyelashes at him.

"Well, suh, I just might, seeing as how I'm just a poor lil ol' country girl." she said in a thick Southern accent. John grimaced at her sarcasm. Holding up both hands as if to ward off any more verbal blows, John tried calming her down.

"Alright, alright. Sorry I asked." He turned to look out the window again. "Are you _always_ this bitchy after one of those headaches?"

Molly sighed heavily. It really wasn't John's fault she was in a bad mood, and it was unfair of her to take out her grouchiness on him. She waited a few moments, then smiled over at him. "Sorry. Migraines always put me in a bad mood after the initial pain and nausea wear off." John just looked at her oddly and nodded, returning to his scenery watching.

Less than 10 minutes later, they were driving through Molly's neighborhood. "Look's like Mr. Breece has got his grandkids for the summer again." she said, glancing over at a large brick house on her left. John looked as well, then focused his attention on Molly.

"You know this part of town?"

Molly laughed. "Yeah, you could say that. That's my house, there." she pointed to a two story deep red brick with a beautiful lawn. John looked at her, surprise evident on his handsome face.

"I didn't know we lived so close to each other." Molly shrugged.

"We only moved in two years ago. It's quite a change from Alabama." Molly noticed her slip too late, but John hadn't missed it at all.

" 'We' , Molly? You and who else?" Molly floundered a bit, then said calmly, "Why, Crash and Bob of course. They're the only family I have."

John seemed disappointed. _Probably thought he'd get some dirt on the "Virgin Molly" to tell all the guys_, Molly thought with disgust. She hadn't _exactly_ lied about that...just not told the whole truth. They were silent the rest of the short car ride. Molly pulled into the driveway of the number John had given her. A large, white clapboard Victorian house, with a real honest-to-God white picket fence. She turned to John and watched as a faint blush stole up his neck. He shrugged, reaching for the door handle.

"I always wanted a white picket fence." He got out and went around to the trunk to get his luggage. His and Molly's duffle's looked the same, but he knew that he'd put his on the left hand side. Grabbing the bag, he walked up to Molly's rolled down window. "Thanks for the ride, Molly."

Molly reached out and briefly touched his arm. "John, I really do appreciate all you did for me today. I'm sorry I acted like such a...well, you know." she flushed. Amazingly, John believed her apology. He nodded his head and waved as she slowly backed out of the driveway and sped off. _She's an alright lady_ he thought, diggin around for his keys in his pocket. _Most of the guys probably just haven't gotten to know her. _John thought about that as he grinned and unlocked the door. Dumping his bag on the floor to unpack later, the first thing he did was strip down, ready for a nice long shower. He walked, naked up the stairs to his private bathroom and turned on the shower. Waiting for it to heat, he checked his answering machine.

"John, this is your mother...call me when you get home. I haven't seen you in ages!"

John smiled at that. "Ages" to his mother was a week to any normal person. He got along great, with her, though and with his dad. He decided to go visit this evening after his shower and nap. Erasing the rest of the messages, from telemarketers and an old girlfriend, he made his way back into the now steamy bathroom.

As he stepped under the hot spray, his thoughts went back to Molly and why no one seemed to like the diva. _Probably afraid of what Crash and Bob will do if they get too close_. John thought. Everyone knew how protective both the Holly's were about their little cousin. He let the warm water ease his aching muscles and relax his tired body. He suddenly vivdly remembered Molly's curvey bottom pressed up against him snugly when she tripped coming off the plan. John groaned and thought about her soft breasts pressing against him as she hugged him, thankful for the ticket home. Glancing down, he noticed the evidence of his arousal staring him in the face. He groaned and turned the facet on cold. His muscles automatically clenched against the contrast, but the one "muscle" he was trying to get to relax wasn't cooperating. He sighed and turned the water back on warm. He reached over to grab the bar of soap and quickly lathered his right hand. If cold water wasn't gonna do it, and he didn't have a woman handy, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

Molly slammed the car door and hurried up the front steps of her home. Before she could reach it, the front door was flung open and a little dark-haired whirlwind launched himself at her. "Mommy! Mommy! You're home! It's my birthday and you're home!"

Molly hugged the little boy with all she had, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She'd missed him so much these last 2 months! Phone calls everynight were great, but it wasn't the same as holding your baby, being able to tuck him in at night. She pulled back and gazed into the tiny face, so much like her own. "Hi baby! Happy Birthday!"

He pulled away and put his hands on his hips. "Mommy, I'm not a baby anymore! I'm five today!" Just hearing him say that brought tears to her eyes again. She gave her son a watery smile.

"I know, sweetie, but you'll always be my baby." He pulled her in the house, barely giving her time to close the door behind them.

"Izik! I told you not to slam that do--" The older lady that walked out of the kitchen, a dishtowel in her hands, stopped. "Molly! You're home!" Nora Holly came and gave her niece a huge hug. "You look so tired, sweetpea! They work you too hard!" Molly laughed and returned the hug gratefully. It felt wonderful to be home. Pulling back she looked closely at the woman who had been her only mother figure the last 3 years. Critically, Molly took in the slenderness of her frame and the laughter in her eyes. She smiled.

"Nah, Aunt Nora, I work myself too hard." She turned to pick up her son to follow her aunt into the kitchen while she rambled on about how Molly, Bob and Crash all worked too hard. Molly knew he was really too big to pick him up and carry him around, but she couldn't help herself sometimes. She so rarely got to spend time with him and he was growing up so fast....

She shook her head clear of the depressing thoughts and focused her attention on her son, who was trying to sneek a sweet potato slice from where aunt Nora was peeling them. She grinned, remembering when she had done the very same thing herself. Izik turned and saw that his mother had caught him. She winked and held a finger to her lips. He grinned, displaying a new gap in his front teeth, and snatched one for his mother, too. He ran over, crawling up into her lap, just as aunt Nora turned around.

"Izik Jacob Holly! How in the world did you mana--Molly! You too?" She turned back to her stove, muttering under her breath. "Twenty-six years old and still snitching taters." Molly laugh and got up, walking over to give her aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you love it." she said as she was pulled away by a very impatient little boy. Pulling her into the spacious living room, Izik immediately plopped down on the sofa and tugged his mother down to meet him. Whispering conspiratorily, "Mommy? Did you bring me a present?" He looked down at his scuffed sneakers and remembered that Aunt Nora didn't like for him to put his feet on the couch. He dropped his legs over the side of the cushion. "Aunt Nora says I'm not suppose to ask 'cause it's im-imp---"

"Impolite?"

The boy smiled brilliantly at his mom. "Yeah! That's it! But I thought that since you're my mommy, and it _is_ my birthday, that it would be okay..." Molly smiled and pulled him close for another hug.

"Well, I might have brought you _something_ home..." Izik jumped up, tackling his mother and raining kisses all over her.

"Can I have it now? Can I mommy?" Molly grinned. "Sure bab--I mean, sweetie" she said, catching herself. She walked to the front hall where her bag had been dropped, forgotten in the rush of happy greetings. She knelt down and unzipped the side compartment where she had placed the model train set she'd bought for her son. As soon as she opened it, she knew something was wrong. Her bag didn't normally smell like Paul Sebastian...she reached in and pulled out a wadded up basketball jersey. Molly stood there, staring at the jersey as realization dawned. John must've grabbed the wrong bag! Molly quickly hid the shirt as she heard her aunt approaching.

"Dinner's on the table in about 10 minutes...Molly? You okay, sweetpea?" Molly nodded, smiling at the older woman.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." Nora clucked her way back into the kitchen muttering about her sons and niece working too much. Molly turned around and saw her son waiting expectantly. She quickly came up with an excuse.

"Well, maybe it'd be better to wait until your party tonight. Don't you think?" She interupted his pleas before they really began. "I mean, it's something you're gonna want to show everybody..." She knew she had him there. He had just enough of his father in him, no good bastard that he was, to want to hog the limelight. He nodded suddenly, coming to a decision.

"You're right, Mommy. I'll wait." Aunt Nora yelled for him to come help her with something and he took off, leaving his mother to smile at his energy. She sighed and turned back to the bag. John would probably have figured out by now that they had mixed up their bags. As she pondered over whether or not to call him, or just take it over, the doorbell rang. Molly walked to the door, preoccupied with her thoughts. Opening the door, all thoughts fled her mind. She was going to be able to save herself the trip...because John Cena was standing on her front porch.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

John stared at the woman who hadn't left his thoughts for the last hour. She obviously hadn't changed, because she was still wearing the faded jeans and button up black shirt she'd had on earlier. He'd hoped that he wouldn't have to see her again anytime soon. He felt a little weird right now, standing in front of her and knowing that she'd been the reason he'd had to "release some tension" in the shower. He reached up and smoothed down his hair, for some reason, feeling nervous.

"Uh, hey."

"Hi." They stood there akwardly for a second, before both started talking.

"I'm sorr---"

"Would you li---" Molly blushed and rushed to finish. "Would you like to come in?" John nodded and followed her into the brightly lit hallway. He looked down and immediately saw that she must've just figured out that their bags had gotten switched. His North Carolina jersey was laying on top of his bag. He glanced up at Molly.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I grabbed the wrong bag earlier and..." She held up a hand, in a gesture to stop him from apologizing.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." He handed her the bag she had failed to notice him carrying earlier and picked up his own. He stood there for a moment, stuffing his jersey back in the pocket, unsure why he wasn't ready to leave her just yet. He watched as she wet her lips, unconciously making him hard. He had a sudden and desperate urge to taste her...to find out what she felt like. He stepped forward.

"Hope I didn't cause you any inconvience." he reached out and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. She shook her head and felt the light pressure from his fingertips on her cheek. What was happening to her? She swallowed hard and looked up into his crystal blue orbs.

"None---at all," she said,somewhat breathlessly.

John felt himself being drawn closer and closer, her unique scent drawing him to her. "How about dinner tonight?" he found himself asking. _Wait! What am I doing? Dinner? With Molly? _She worried her lower lip, causing John to hold back a groan. She suddenly backed up and smoothed down the front of her blouse, as though trying to regain her composure. She sent him a tight smile.

"Sorry John, I have other plans..." he suddenly remembered her hurry to get home and guessed that his assumption of a lover waiting for her was right. He stepped back, himself making sure to put more distance between them.

"Uh, sure. I was...just...wanting to...thank you for giving me a lift home." John lied. Molly smiled. She lightly rested one hand on his arm. "I owe _you_, John. You're the reason I'm home in the first place." She glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "And I would have had a VERY unhappy person on my hands if I hadn't come home today." John looked toward the kitchen, dying to know who it was she was talking about.

"Well, I better go then. Don't want to intrude. " John turned and Molly followed him to the door, unsure why she wasn't worried about him finding out about Izik.

"Thanks for bringing my bag by." Molly said quietly. John turned and looked at her again. He couldn't resist. He leaned forward, cupping her cheek in his hand. "No problem, Molly." He brought her lips to a breath away from his own, before Molly reached up and gently grasped his wrist.

"John, this probably isn't...such....a good...idea." Her words came slower as his lips brushed hers, once, twice...

"Mommy!!! Aunt Nora says...." Izik skidded to a hault beside his mother as she quickly pulled out of the light embrace. She looked down at him and watched as he took John in with a look of amazemnet in his eyes. "You're John Cena!! Mommy, look! It's John Cena!" Molly smiled softly at her son. She pulled him to her, knowing that her secret was out. She looked up at John's surprised faced and said, "John, this is my son...Izik."

John stood there, dumbfounded. Molly? With a kid? He glanced down at the miniature version of the woman he'd spent the day with. The boy had to be four or five and was already almost half of his mother's height. Blue eyes peeked out from underneath shaggy brown hair and his grin displayed a missing front tooth. John looked up at Molly, trying to read the expression on her face. He came away with the feeling it was not good.

He copped a squat in front of the little boy. Sticking out his hand he said, "Yep. That's me. It's nice to meet you, Izik." Izik shook his hand and started talking a mile a minute.

"Wow! I knew Mommy said I should wait to open my present until my party, but this is great!" He turned to a very confused Molly and squeezed her tightly. Molly returned the hug with a smile. "Thanks Mommy!" Izik looked up at John, adoration shinging from his eyes. "He is coming to my party, isn't he Mommy?"

John looked at Molly, twenty different kinds of questions flying through his mind. Who was the kid's father? Was Molly married? Why did she keep her son a secret? He looked down at the boy and back at his mother. Not waiting for Molly to reply, John answered the question for her. "Of course I am champ! That's why I'm here!" Izik took off, yelling to aunt Nora that John Cena was coming to his party. Molly stepped back from him and crossed her arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, not wanting Izik to hear her arguing with the man she'd just found out was his idol. She shoved her bangs back out of her face and took a deep breath. "Listen, it's really no--" John lightly pressed a finger to her lips, effectively cutting off her words.

"He obviously wants me to be there...and how could I disappoint a face like that?" He tucked Molly's hair behind her ear and leaned forward, brushing a soft kiss against her cheek. "I think maybe you and I have some talking to do, eh?" Molly jerked back, ready to make a smart retort, but found herself _WANTING_ to tell John about Izik. She nodded and turned, going back into the house. John followed, pushing his and her luggage to the side. A slender lady who looked to be in her mid- to late fifties was being dragged out of the kitchen by a very excited little boy.

"See, aunt Nora? That's John Cena!" Suddenly very polite, Izik gestured to his aunt. "Mr. Cena, this is my aunt Nora. Aunt Nora, this is Mr. Cena." Nora's green eyes twinkled with merriment and the superstar like her immediately. He grasped the hand held out to him and gallantly place a kiss on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"As it is for me to meet you, Mr. Cena. Izik never misses a show. His mother and you are his two favorite wrestlers." John blushed, surprising even himself.

"Please, call me John."

"And you'll call me Aunt Nora. Everyone does...except of course, Bob and Crash. They're my sons." She turned and made her way back toward the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes children." John turned to Molly, seeing her smile at the older lady's retreating figure. She looked up at him and laughed.

"You seem surprised." He chuckled, and looked down at Izik.

"So, what do you think of Crash and Bob?" Izik grinned.

"They're great! Bob likes to hang me upside-down until I puke and Crash likes to toss me around on the trampoline!" Molly's eyes rolled at her son's statements. John nodded.

"Sounds like you have a lot of fun with them." Izik nodded. "Does your mommy do anything like that with you?" The miniature version of Molly wrinkled his nose, looking even more like his mother.

"Nah..she's a girl, so she doesn't rough house as much. But she reads to me and I read to her. And we talk to each other every night before I go to bed, and she sings me my song..." Molly abruptly cut him off, gently pushing him towards the hall.

"Okay, sweetheart, why don't you go wash up for dinner, hhmmm?" Izik looked back at John.

"You'll be here when I get back, right?" John nodded solemnly and made his "Word Life" hand sign. "I promise." The child's eyes widened and he returned the gesture, running up the stairs. Molly's laughter startled him and he looked over at her.

"You're good with kids." He shrugged.

"I've always liked kids. Before I got into wrestling,I studied to be a teacher." Molly looked at him in amazement.

"Really? I did too!" John smiled and reached out, unable to resist touching her. Trailing his fingertips across her lips, he said, "I can't wait for our talk, Miss Molly. I have a feeling we are going to find out more about each other than we bargained for."

Over dinner that night, John got to know Molly's son and aunt fairly well. Between dishes of Izik's favorite foods (" 'Cause it's my birthday," he informed John again.) they talked about wrestling, the next door neighbor, the yucky girl down the street, Nora's family, and how Izik wished his mother could stay home more often. After dishes had been cleared from the table and Molly and John had been shooed out of the kitchen, the trio made their way to Izik's bedroom, where the little boy was getting ready for his party that evening. Molly stood in the doorway, smiling at her son and the man who had made it possible for her to be home. He was fantastic with Izik and not for the first time, Molly wished that his father would be there for him.

Later, at the party, John took a break from entertaining the boy's friends. He sat to the side, studying Molly. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and she still wore what she had on the plane. Her face was clean of make-up and had a healthy glow about it. She laughed at something one of the children said and John felt his groin tighten. He was really starting to like Molly and her son. This wasn't exactly how he had planned on spending his Friday night, but he honestly couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. He watched as Izik opened his presents, equally thrilled with all of them...especially the John Cena action figure he'd gotten from his Aunt Nora and the train set from his mom.

After lots of cake and Ice cream, candy and video games, Izik was ready for bed when they got home that evening. John carried the little boy upstairs to his room and gently placed him in his bed. Turning, he told Molly "I'll get out of your way." Molly just smiled, exhausted by her full day. John stepped into the hall and heard Izik say, "Mommy, will you sing me my song?"

He heard Molly's answering chuckle and "Of course, hun." He waited, listening intently.

_Dragon tales and the water is wide,_

_Pirate's sail and lost boys fly_

_Fish bite moonbeams every night_

_And I love you_

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh my love will fly to you each night_

_On angel's wings_

_Godspeed, _

_Sweet dreams._

Molly's voice was low and melodic, the words to the song tugging on John's heartstrings. He could picture her with her eyes focused on the little boy in the scooby-doo pajamas, brushing back his hair.

_Rocket racer's all tuckered out_

_Superman's in pajama's on the couch_

_Goodnight Moon, we'll find the mouse_

_And I love you_

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh my love will fly, to you each night_

_On angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams._

John thought about how hard it must be for Molly to leave her son and be away from him for so long. He could imagine their phone calls everynight and suddenly found it hard to breath.

_God bless mommy and match box cars_

_God bless dad and thanks for the stars._

_God hears amen wherever we are_

_and I love you_

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh my love will fly to you each night_

_On angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Godspeed_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams._

As Molly quietly shut the door after tucking Izik in, she found herself being swept up against a strong, warm chest. She gasped and looked up, only to have her mouth met by full soft lips. She groaned, allowing John to take the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His hands tenderly caressed her face and Molly couldn't begin to understand what was happening. John pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I think it's time we had that talk, don't you?"


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Where do I start?" Molly asked as they made themselves comfortable on the living room sofa. Still reeling from John's kiss, she wasn't quite sure where to begin. John threw one arm across the back of the sofe, using that hand to prop his head up, while he moved the rest of his body to face Molly.

"How about Izik?" Molly nodded her head, knowing that that was what he was _really_ interested in. She took a deep breath.

"I was eighteen when I met Izik's father. We went to the same college, had several classes together." John watched her silently, encouraging her to continue. "One day, Andrew and I were paired up to help out a local elementary school with their annual play." A smile played around the corners of her mouth. "He was so handsome: Tall, blonde hair, green eyes. Every girl's dream. Anyway, the longer we worked together, the closer we got, until before I realized it, we were dating." Molly took another deep breath, knowing how hard it was going to be for her to tell the next part.

"We'd been together about 2 months when he started pushing me to have sex with him. Oh, we'd said, "I Love You" and all that, but I'd always been told to save myself for my husband. I told Andrew this, but he just kept insisting that if I loved him, I would sleep with him." John reached over and took her hand, holding it tightly in his. She drew strength from the small gesture and continued. "I walked in on him and another girl from our class. There they were, in MY apartment, having sex in MY bed." She laughed, humorlessly. "I yelled and screamed at him and all he could say was, "You drove me to it". Over and over again." She shook her head. "That's what amazed me. I knew right then, that I had to break things off, completely. Not even speak to him as a classmate anymore." John waited, and when nothing else was forthcoming, he tugged lightly on Molly's hand. She looked up, almost as if she were surprised to see him.

"I came home from class one day and there was a bouquet of roses on my front step. I went in the house to put them in water. I'd reached down to grab a crystal vase from under the sink and when I turned around, there he was, larger than life." John frowned at the almost robotic-like quality her voice took on. "He backed me up against the counter, screaming in my face, demanding that I give him another chance. He got violent and hit me a couple of times in the face, then once or twice he kicked me in the stomach after I'd fallen to the floor." So caught up in her story, Molly didn't noticed the look of rage coming into John's eyes. "The next thing I knew, he had my clothes torn off me and was--was raping me." John waited for the tears to come and was surprised at her strength when they didn't. "I fought and screamed, but he just kept hitting me. Finally, I saw the vase I'd dropped lying on the floor next to me. I grabbed it and broke it over his head. While he was out cold, I ran."

Life came back into Molly's face as she continued. "I never told anyone about it, and I hid my bruises pretty well. Andrew called every night, apologizing, saying he'd been doped up on heroin and didn't mean to do it. I ignored him and finally he stopped calling." She leaned her head back against the sofa and sighed. "I _couldn't_ ignore the fact that I'd missed my period, was sick every morning and extremely tired. I was pregnant." The hand that had held John's head, found it's way into Molly's hair, gently pulling at the rubber band that had held it back. "It was so hard to tell my parents and convince them that it wasn't their fault. I refused to tell them the guy's name and it infuriated my father." She let out a soft moan as John's fingers began to work their magic on her scalp. "I knew what the options were, but i just couldn't do them. I decided to keep my baby and start wrestling school as soon as he was born. Andrew and I had talked about wrestling professionally when we were dating, but I figured I'd take it seriously."

"So, that's it? Does Andrew know about his son? Does Izik know about his father?" Molly hesitated. "No, he doesn't. And he's never going to. Izik was told at a very early age since his father and I didn't get along, we didn't see each other. He's never asked anything about him." John started to speak, but stopped as her fingers pressed against his lips.

"My parents were killed in a car accident the day before my 20th birthday. My aunt Nora, Crash, Bob, and my baby are all I have. I'm not about to let him take my child away from me." John sighed and drew Molly to him. Her head resting against his chest, he murmured into her hair. "I'm sorry, Molls. I'm so sorry." She pulled back to look at him and smile.

"You know, you're the only person outside my family, other than Mr. McMahon, who I've told this story to?" She eased up and kissed him softly. "Thank you for listening." John couldn't help but be amazed by her strength and character. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers, exploring the sweet taste of her mouth with his tongue. She whimpered, trying to get closer to him. She scooted across the cushion and crawled into his lap, nestling her curvy bottom against the ridge of his arousal. This time, he groaned and broke the kiss.

"Molly, would it be alright...I mean, would you mind if...aw, hell. Can I spend this vacation with you?" She looked at him in shock. John Cena wanted to spend time with her? What was he trying to pull? She pulled out of his arms and stood, crossing her arms over her chest and pacing to the fireplace.

"I don't need your pity, Cena. I told you the story because you wanted to know, not for sympathy dates." He stood then and walked over to where she stood with her back to him. Whirling her around, he looked straight into her eyes.

"Molly, I've wanted to spend time with you since I brought your bag back this afternoon. Before I even knew there WAS an Izik, or a story." She slowly unfolded her arms, uncertain.

"Really?" John smiled and leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Really." Molly smiled then, a real smile and once again, John felt his breath taken away by her beauty. He missed the first part of what she said, he was too busy staring at her.

"What?"

Molly laughed and swatted his arm. "Pay attention, you! I _said_ tomorrow I was going to take Izik to an amusement park. Do you want to come with us?" He thought about that. Outside all day, riding rides that would probably make him queasy, listening to screaming kids...and spending time with Izik and Molly. He smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

After she saw him out and he had gently kissed her goodnight, Molly almost floated up the stairs to her room. She opened the door to her room, just as aunt Nora's head appeared out of hers.

"Did John leave?" Molly nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"What do you think of him, aunt Nora?" Nora smiled at the woman she had come to think of as her own daughter, after her parents had passed away. She stepped out of her room and quickly crossed the hall, pulling Molly into an embrace.

"I like him very much, sweetpea." She pulled back and searched her niece's eyes. "You told him about Izik's conception?" Molly nodded. "So you also told him about Andrew and how he's...." Molly sighed and rubbed a hand across her face tiredly.

"No, aunt Nora. I don't know that it would cause any friction, but I want to be on the safe side, okay?" Her aunt nodded and went back to her room, closing the door softly behind her. She wasn't one to press her opinion and Molly loved her for it. She went into her own room, swiftly changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Crawling into bed, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about the next day. Izik would be so thrilled! And if she was telling the truth, she was just as excited as the little boy would be.

John jumped up the front porch steps of Molly's house. He was a little nervous about today. He knew that Izik wouldn't mind, but would Molly have changed hers? Ringing the doorbell, he waited only a couple seconds before if was flung open.

"Hi, John!" John smiled. He had told Izik the night before to call him John and the little boy had been using it nonstop.

"Hi champ! Ready to go ride some rollercoasters?" he nodded excitedly and pulled him into the house. Molly was just coming down the stairs. She looked even better than she had yesterday, the red halter top showing off her well tones arms and the black pants hugging the curves of her hips. She smiled as she looked up, catching the slow grin that spread over John's face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Izik looked up, his eyes going between the two. His friend Joey had told him that his mom and dad did mushy junk like hold hands and kiss and stare at each other and stuff. Izik wondered if he could convince John to become his dad. His mom and his favorite wrestler already had the staring at each other part down pat. His mother's voice interupted his thoughts.

"Izik, go put your shoes on, babe."

As Izik took off upstairs, Molly continued down, stopping directly in front of John. He reached out, pulling her closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Molly took it a step further, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. John pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. "Now _that's _a proper, 'Hello' ". Molly laughed and led him into the kitchen, where she got down her vitamins and a glass of water. John leaned against the counter, noting that there was something intimate about watching a woman go through her morning routine, even if it was just taking vitamins. _Ah, who am I kidding?_ John thought. _Everything she does makes me think of one particular "intimate" action._ He had stayed up late the night before, thinking about Molly long after he should have been asleep. He felt like he didn't want to leave her that night: like he wanted to stay and protect her. He had thought about the petite brunette until the early morning hours, finally falling asleep around dawn. Stifling a yawn he looked over at Molly. She stood, watching him watch her. She laughed when she saw him yawning, but abruptly stopped.

Worrying her lower lip, she asked "Did I keep you too late last night? I have the worst habit of running off at the mouth and I lose all track of time..." She was cut off by John's mouth covering hers in a blantantly sexual kiss. His busy hands ran down her sides and around to tightly grip her bottom. Molly gasped into his mouth. This was the first time in five years she'd felt a man's hands on her body like this and she couldn't get enough. She pulled him tight against her, pressing her breasts into his chest, curling her hands around his upper arms. Her hands gradually found their way to his neck, which she rubbed soothingly. A low groan came from John's mouth and he abruptly lifted Molly off her feet to set her on the countertop. He parted her legs, slipping between her thighs and allowing his erection to brush against her center. Molly gasped at the delicious sensations he was creating deep inside her. He grinded against her slowly, maddeningly, until she thought she'd scream. Suddenly she was aware of a noise just outside of the kitchen. She managed to push John away just as Izik came into the kitchen. He took notice of the two breathless adults and the flush along his mother's cheeks.

"I'm ready to go now Mommy." Molly smiled and hopped off the counter, trying to regain her composure. John stood there a look of frustration on his face. Molly could sympathize: she was every bit as frustrated as he was. Molly gathered her keys and purse as Izik jabbered away to John like they were old friends. She couldn't help but smile as they made their way out the door. Izik rarely talked to people and almost never took to strangers. _Guess that must mean John's a good one then._ Molly thought to herself. When they got to Molly's car, John interupted her thoughts.

"I thought maybe you'd like for me to drive." he said, walking around to the passenger door of his red Navigator. Molly smiled.

"Thanks John, but Izik's carseat is already in the mustang..." her son interuptted her excitedly.

"But Mommy, I'm five now! I don't have to sit in the carseat anymore." Unexpectedly, tears formed in Molly's eyes at the sudden reminder of her son's age. She bit them back and smiled at the little boy.

"You're right sweetheart." She smiled up at John throught the sheen of tears. "Thanks, John. That'd be great." John took her hand and brought it to his lips, whispering. "You're fantastic." Molly blushed and quickly got into the car.

Izik didn't miss this display of affection. He ponderd on how many times they had to do that stuff before John was his new dad. He was pretty sure they'd been doing that gross "kissing" thing when he'd walked into the kitchen. He decided that the next chance he got, he'd ask his mom about it.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

They'd been riding rollercoasters for hours. Izik was a barrel of energy, zipping from ride to ride with lightning speed. John and Molly had worked out a system: John rode the really high rides with Izik, Molly rode the really fast ones. They'd played games for the better part of an hour, with John trying to win Molly a stuffed elephant. After seventy dollars and no luck tossing the ring over the bottle, John gave up. Izik immediately walked up to the counter when John was done an asked for 1 ring. He laid his dollar bill on the counter and picked up the ring. Closing one eyes and squinting the other, Izik's tongue crept out as he tossed the ring with ease...and landed on the bottle!

Molly laughed and laughed. The look on John's face was priceless! Izik smiled broadly at his mother and handed her the purple elephant. She leaned down, grabbing him close in a hug. She knew the time for such public displays would be gone soon. She looked up at John, seeing the wide grin on his face. Pulling away from the hug Molly whispered "Let's go buy John an ice cream cone...maybe it'll make him feel better." Izik nodded and turned around, looking up at John.

"You aren't mad that I won the elephant and you didn't, are you John?" he asked, worried. John pretended to scowl and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Nah...but maybe you can show me how to do that sometime." Izik grinned and grabbed his hand, linking the other with his mother's.

"Sure, no problem! But right now Mommy says we should get you some ice cream to make you feel better." John looked over the little boy's head into Molly's eyes. He winked and without thinking, puckered his lips in a kissing motion, sending her an invisible one. He watched the flush creep up her neck and find it's way to her cheeks. His hands itched to touch those cheeks, his lips ached to kiss her lips. He drew himself up short. He had to take it slow. One of the things he'd gone over and over in the wee early hours was the fact that he was going to have to take things slow and see where this relationship with Molly progressed to.

They had their ice cream and stayed a while longer, riding the last of the rides. On one particular ride, Izik ran into his friend Joey. After much begging and pleading on Izik's case, the boys were told it would be alright if Izik slept over. Assured by Joey's mom that her son and Molly's were the same size and not to worry about clothes or PJ's, Izik ran up and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. She pulled him in, squeezing him tightly. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she said. "Be good at Mrs. Townsend's house and mind your manners, okay? I love you." He nodded, and reciprocated the words. He looked over at John, studying him for a minute. John grinned and reached down to ruffle the little boy's hair.

"See ya tomorrow, sport." Before he knew what was happening, Izik had grabbed him in a fierce hug. Shock took over his features for a split second before he smiled widely, returning the hug. Izik looked up at John.

"Take care of my mommy, K?" John nodded solemnly, making his "Word Life" gesture.

"I promise." Izik grinned and repeated the gesture, then took off to ride another ride with Joey. John watched as Molly straightened and looked at him. She wiped her palms on her slacks, as if they were suddenly sweaty.

"So, guess that means we're on our own." she said, nervously, cramming her hands in her pockets. John looked down, himself suddenly feeling bashful.

"Yeah, I guess so." They stood there in the middle of the amusement park, neither one saying a word.

"Mol--"

"Joh--" They looked at each other and laughed. Molly slid her hands out of her pockets and reached for his hand.

"I had a fantastic time today, John. Thank you for being here." John brought their linked hands to his lips to gently brush a kiss across her knuckles.

"It was my pleasure, Molly." He said, flipping her hand over and lightly sucking on the center of her palm. "But it doesn't have to end here."

"I-It doesn't?" she stammered, mesmerized by the sensations he was causing low in her belly. He laughed, the sound low and smoky, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Not unless you want it to." he said, dropping their hands and tugging her towards the parking lot. He abruptly changed the subject, throwing Molly off balance temporarily. "Did Aunt Nora leave today to go see Crash and Bob?" She nodded, wondering vaguely why John seemed worried about that. They finally came to his Navigator and John pressed the button, automatically unlocking her door. Molly got in, but before she could close the door, John's hand snaked around the back of her neck and drew her forward to his waiting lips. He hungrily licked and nipped at her, wanting to taste every part of her mouth, his former thoughts of taking things slow forgotten. Molly reciprocated, touching his tongue with her own. At his pleased groan, she continued, taking his tongue deep into her mouth and sucking firmly on it. The hands that had been fisted in her hair, now moved roughly over her, stopping to cup her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her hard little nubs.

Molly pulled away from his mouth long enough to let out an anguished whimper. She'd never, NEVER felt like this before! She wanted him deep inside her, touching her very soul. She pulled away from the kiss and caress, suddenly unsure of where this was going. John's labored breathing mingled with hers and he dropped his forehead to hers, bracing his hands on the doorframe. He didn't trust himself to speak rationally with his hands on her. Molly was the first to pull back and look deep into John's eyes. She swallowed hard, unsure of how to go about saying this.

"John, other than that one time, I've never--" He placed a finger gently against her lips.

"It's okay, Molly. We aren't going to do anything that you aren't comfortable with." He placed a light kiss on her nose and drew her closer to him, holding her. Molly again pulled away and frowned at him, disbelieveingly.

"And....you're _okay_ with that?" he nodded and cupped her face in his hands. Taking a deep breath, John told her what he'd been thinking about all day.

"Molly, I don't know what it is. Maybe it's all the time we've spent together these last two days, maybe I've gotten to know more about you than I ever thought I would." He rubbed her nose with his own, giving her an "Eskimo" kiss. "But one thing I _DO_ know is that I want you more than I've ever wanted any woman." He looked into her startled blue eyes. "And I'm fairly positive that once won't be enough. So, until you're ready, we wait."

Molly sat, stunned at what John had just told her. He wanted her? Her?!? "Fat Ass" Molly? She looked back at him, and any thoughts she had that this was all a joke evaporated. She reached up and clasped her hand around his wrist, turning her face into his palm. "I want you too, John. But I'm scared." he eased the hair out of her eyes and smiled at her.

"I swear on my life that I would never hurt you Molly." She nodded knowing instinctively that he was telling the truth. She took a deep breath and asked the question that they both had waited for.

"John, will you stay the night with me?"

Molly unlocked the door, suddenly very nervous about being alone with John. Would she do everything right? Was she suppose to make the first move? The latter question was answered almost before she could close the door behind them. She'd just clicked the lock into place when she felt his arms slide around her waist, his breath warm on her neck. He nuzzled her ear and Molly let out a soft moan.

"You smell so good." He whispered, flicking out his tongue to gently trace the pinkend shell of her ear. "Taste good, too." John gently turned her around and was excited at the aroused look on Molly's face. He kissed her lightly, keeping her within the tight circle of his arms. Her warmth, her scent, her taste....he just couldn't seem to get enough of it. Gently pushing at his chest, she eased away from him, grinning shyly.

"Um, I...well, shouldn---. God, I hate to sound so clique, but I'm going to go slip into something more comfortable." John laughed.

"Okay. I'll just go find some music to listen to." He watched her walk up the stairs, taking in the subtle sway of her hips. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a groan. _Damn, that lady just doesn't KNOW what she's doing to me!_ he thought, chuckling as he made his way to the living room. Flipping through Molly's extensive CD collection, John searched for the perfect song to make love to Molly to.

Upstairs, the lady in question was digging through her drawers, looking for something, ANYTHING that was remotely sexy. Flopping back on the unmade bed, she sighed loudly. Nothing. Everything she had really _was_ comfortable....not sexy. She rolled over ready to give up and just walk downstairs in her ratty old sweats, when something at the bottom of her closet caught her eye. She quickly pulled the pink Victoria's Secret box out from under several shoe boxes. LIfting the silk pajama pantsuit from the box, Molly vividly rememberd the day Lita had talked her into buying it. They'd gone into the store to look for something for Lita's honeymoon, when Molly had spotted the subtly sexy pajamas. Lita had insisted she buy it "just in case". Molly laughed and quickly took off her clothes, sliding the cool silk over her skin. Boy, would Lita be surprised at this 'just in case'.!

Brushing her hair til it clouded attractively around her face, Molly took one last look in the mirror and braced herself for what was about to happen. Walking quietly down the stairs, she saw the faint flicker of candlelight and heard the first strains of the Rascal Flatts' song , "I Melt." She smiled....that was one of her favorites. Stepping into the den, she cleared her throat, causing John to turn from where he had his back to her in front of the stereo. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the outfit she was wearing.

The silky top sheer material covered most of her breasts, keeping her nipples just out of site, and ended a good two inches above her waist. The bottoms were of the same material and hugged her butt and hips snugly, flairing out to flow the rest of the way down. John closed his mouth on a low whislte. She looked sexy as hell! He drank in the site of her one last time, before allowing his gaze to rest on her face. She was doing it again --- worrying that lower lip, her eyes filled with hunger, desire...and fear.

He walked over, stopping just before he reached her. Bowing and holding out a hand he asked seductively, "May I have this dance?" Molly's laughter sounded like silver bells and the sound washed over him, causing him to feel something he couldn't quite decipher. She moved into his arms, as though she'd always been his and they danced, Molly's head resting against John's chest, his head resting on top of hers.

_When you light those candles_

_Up there on that mantle_

_Setting the mood._

_I just lie there staring_

_Silently preparing _

_To love on you_

_I can feel the heat_

_From across the room_

_Ain't it wild what a little flame_

_Can make you wanna do?_

_I melt_

_Everytime you look at me that way_

_It never fails_

_Anytime, anyplace._

_This burn in me's the coolest thing_

_I've ever felt._

_I melt._

Molly pulled back, looking up into John's face. She braced her hands on either side of his face, drawing him down to place a slow, seductive kiss on his already oversensitized lips. He instinctively pulled her closer, sliding his hands down to pull her body flush against his. He broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

"Molly....God, what are you doing to me?" She grinned and ran her tongue along his lips. She'd never been this bold before, never been so eager to feel someone be a part of her.

"The same thing you've been doing to me ever since I walked down those stairs and saw the way you were looking at me," she whispered, continuing down to the base of his throat, where his pulse thumped rapidly. John leaned back, granting her better access to the spot.

"And what way was that?" he breathed. She stopped, causing him to look down and see the hunger burning in her eyes.

"Like it's Christmas morning and I'm the gift you've wanted the most." He smiled then, running a fingertip down her cheek.

"Molly, I want nothing more than to take you upstiars and..._unwrap_...you all night long," he said, taking in the eager flush that stained her cheeks. "But I don't wanna rush you and if you aren't ready..." Molly brought his head down,effectively silencing him with a kiss. She pulled away and slid her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest.

"John...I want this. I want _you_." So turned on by her admission, he couldn't even find words to describe it. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her slowly up the stairs, pausing only long enough to find out which room was hers. Placing her gently, reverently, in the center of the bed, he backed up, stripping off his shirt. He stood there, taking in the contrast of her sexy outfit and dark hair against the pristine white sheets. _My God, she's beautiful_, he thought, mesmerized. He broke from his thoughts, crawling onto the bed to lean over her. Pushing the hair from her eyes, he said, "Are you sure?"

She reached for him, pulling his weight down atop hers. Staring up into his crystalline blue eyes, she gave them what they'd both been waiting for.

"Make love to me, John. Please."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Soft, moist lips moved gently over hers, making their way across her face, touching her cheeks, nose, eyelids and forehead. She opened her eyes to see John intently staring down at her, as though he were memorizing her every feature. She laughed and made the comment to him. He smiled, tracing just his fingertips up and down her arms, causing goosebumps to appear.

"I _am_ memorizing you, Molly. I always want to remember how you looked just before we made love for the first time." He nuzzled her where her shoulder and neck met---and she discovered that that was a _very_ sensitive spot. She moved her arms hesitantly, delicately raking her nails over the rippling muscles of his back. He groan and she stilled, afraid she'd done something wrong. John raised his head and look at Molly, desire burning bright in his eyes.

"Do that again." he demanded. She complied and smiled when his groan became hotter. Experimentally she moved her hands to his chest, testing the broadness of his tanned shoulders. Trailing her palms down to his nipples, she lightly teased one until John clasped her hand suddenly. She looked into his eyes and saw a playful smile there. Abruptly rolling over, he took Molly with him settling her astride him. He lay back and crossed his arms behind his head, grinning at her confused expression.

"Now, this will be more comfortable."

"It will?" Molly asked, not understanding what he was doing. He took her hands in both of his and lay them flat against his chest, directly over his heart. Molly watched, fascinated by this turn of events.

"Now, you can 'explore' to your heart's content, baby." Her eyes twinkled, realization dawning. She trailed her hands slowly down his chest, working her way to his rock hard abs. She ran a fingertip lightly around his navel, earning a sharp intake of breath from John. She slowly unfastened his jeans, hesitating only briefly as she tugged them off, leaving him in his black silk boxers. She lightly ran a nail along the edge of his waistband, finally raising her eyes to meet his.

John looked down at her with an encouraging smile, giving her the go ahead. She tugged and his shorts were gone, leaving his huge erection to flourish under her gaze. Her mouth opend on a little "Oh!' of surprise and he couldn't help but chuckle. She looked up, startled by his laughter. Narrowing her eyes she thought, _laugh at me, will he? We'll just see about that!_ She scooted up his body, making sure not to touch his crotch. She settled on his chest, taking his mouth with hers in a deep, thorough kiss. Without warning John broke the kiss, staring up into Molly's flushed face. "I've never wanted another woman the way I want you."

Molly's heart flipped at the admission. "I feel the same way." John smiled, running a fingertip down her cheek.

"I'm damn glad." He pulled her in, once again seeking her lips with his own. Molly placed tiny kisses across his lips, slowly working her way down the strong column of his neck. She flicked her tongue rapidly against the pounding pulse at the base of his throat, issueing a strangled groan from John's lips. Working her way down, she stopped momentarily to lick and nip at his flattened male nipples. She tugged one into her mouth sucking slowly, swirling her tongue around and around the hardened tip.

"Jesus!...Molly, baby..." he muttered incoherently. She looked up at him, innocently.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she smirked when his breath hissed as she licked slowly down his abs, paying special attention to the outlined muscles.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked through gritted teeth. Her torturous ministrations had him so hard he could pummel holes through sheetrock. He wanted nothing more than to flip her over and drive himself home, thrusting into her until they both screamed with release. Instead he clawed at the tangled sheets, in an attempt to keep his hands off her. Tonight was about her...about Molly. He _was not _going to rush things and scare her away.

Molly smiled at his restraint, knowing she was driving him insane. She continued her journey down his body, finally coming to rest right below his navel. "Immensely." She stroked his thighs, loving the feel of the crisp hairs against her palms, as she nuzzled his hips. Running a finger lightly down his hip bone, she said,"Do you know what I've always found to be sexy?"

"What?" he asked hoarsely, part of him silently wishing she would put him out of his misery, the other part never wanting it to end.

"Hip dents." John's eyes shot open and looked down at her in confusion. BIG mistake. Seeing her mouth that close to his package turned him on even more.

"Hip dents?" She smirked and lazily licked along his hip dents, tracing the ridge of muscle that flowed along the bone. "Yep. These things here." She repeated her trick on the other side, quickly driving him crazy. John's head fell back against the pillows and he groaned.

"Molly, please..." Tired of teasing him and dying to know what he tasted like, Molly softly took just the head of his penis in her mouth, sucking lightly, lapping up the drops of precum that had gathered there.

He gasped at the sudden warmth enveloping him. His hands found their way into her hair, gently guiding her head in a rhythm that was satisfying to him. Molly complied, easing him deeper down her throat. A time or two she'd had to stop, allowing her throat muscles to relax to take his massive length. Finally, all of him embedded firmly in her mouth, she began to bob her head quickly, loving the broken sobs and moans coming from the head of the bed. Molly loved the feel of him against her tongue, the way he tased, his smell...it was like a powerful aphrodisiac.

John felt the familiar tightening in his balls and abruptly pulled her up to him, kissing her senseless, tasting himself on her lips. That in itself would have made him lose it, but Molly chose that moment to reach out, grasping his engorged cock in her soft hand and stroking it firmly. He gasped, breaking their kiss. Jesus! It was like she knew _exactly_ what he liked and how hard. Deciding that it was time to take control John rolled over, taking Molly with him. She blinked up at him owlishly, as though unsure of how their positions had been switched. He grinned and ran his tongue along her jawbone. "It's _my_ turn to play, sweetheart." He quickly drew off her top, throwing it on the pile of his clothes that already lay on the floor. He immediately nuzzled her breasts, licking and nibbling, but never giving her what she wanted: her whole nipple in his mouth.

Just when she thought she would die of frustration, John's warm mouth covered her and she arched off the bed, letting out a banshee-like wale. He chuckled, continuing to suck her nipples, rolling them around his tongue, loving her flavor. "You taste so sweet Molly..." He followed her lead and made his way down her stomach, pausing as he got to the elastic waistband of her pants. He looked up into cobalt eyes, sensing that she wanted to watch this...this last step. He slid his hand beneath them, lightly running his fingers through the downy soft hair he found at the juncture of her thighs. She gasped, throwing her head back, amazed at what his touch did to her.

Quickly John discarded the last article of clothing and knelt, staring at her. She watched him and after a few moments, blushed, trying to cover her body. He stopped her, pinning her hands to the bed. He looked at her, undeniable lust in his eyes. "You are breathtaking." She smiled as he loosened his grip on her hands and gently placed her palm against his cheek. He turned, kissing her hand and slowly lowered himself between her thighs. Instinctively, Molly allowed her legs to fall open. He gazed at her womanhood, already a glistening, moist pink. His tongue flicked out, catching some of her essence. Her hips pistoned off the bed, shocked at the intimate kiss he'd bestowed upon her. He laughed and held her hips firmly against the bed. "It's okay, baby. I've got know what you taste like." That said, his mouth fastened gently at her core. She arched up, pushing herself deeper into his mouth.

"John!...oh, god...harder..." He complied, taking her clit gently between his teeth then sucking it hard into his mouth. Molly screamed, feeling a lightning bolt of pleasure shoot through her. Her entire body trembled and she ached...ached to have him inside her. "Please, John, please! Now!" Knowing he had pressed his limits and was nearing the breaking point, John raised himself up, and looked into her face.

"Look at me Molly."

She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, an intensitiy she'd never seen before in his gaze. Sweat glistened on his head and shoulders, and she could smell the scent of her own arousal on him. He leaned down, tracing her lips with his tongue, before sucking her lower lips into his mouth, sharing the flavor of her body with her. He broke away and moved between her legs, spreading them wider and laying them across his thighs.

"I want to watch your face as I come into you..." he eased just the tip of his cock into her entrance. Slowly, slowly, so as not to hurt her, he eased himself in, shuttering at the warmth that gripped him like a velvet glove. She groaned, her eyes falling closed. John stopped, earning a whimper from Molly.

"Eyes open, Molly." She opened them again, only to have them immediately roll back in her head as he plunged himself completely into her. She winced at the slight pain, the fullness of him. John paused, allowing her to adjust to his largeness. She wriggled her hips against his. "More John...please..." He groaned easing himself slowly out of her, only to plunge in again, deeper this time. Their bodies instinctively moved to a rhythm as old as time. Molly reached down, clutching John's firm ass in both hands, urging him deeper, harder. John complied, ramming into her again and again. Their pants and moans fillled the room, along with the sound of flesh against flesh.

Molly felt an odd quickening in the pit of her stomach and knew her pleasure was within reach. She grabbed John's arms that were currently pinning her hips to the bed. "John! I'm...it's... what's happening?"

Feeling her body start to tremble beneath his, John, doubled his efforts, his hips pistoning against hers. "It's okay, baby...I've got you..." Reaching down between their bodies, he quickly found her clit and pinched, the extra pressure sending her flying over the edge.

He'd meant to pull out before he came, to ensure her safety, but at the last moment her sweet little womb clenched against his shaft, setting off his own release. He spumed on and on...he thought it'd never stop. She gasped as she felt the warmth of his come blast against the back of her womb. John collapsed, falling to the side and pulling Molly over on top of him, all the while still inside her.

After their breathing slowed and their heartrates returned to normal, Molly noticed the moist lips at her temple and the large hand running gently through her hair. Propping her head up on her hand that lay on his chest, she gazed up at him, curiously. "Is it always like that?" His hand stilled, but he didn't hesitate.

"No. Not for me anyway. It's _never_ been like that." She snuggled down next to him again and sighed contentedly.

"Good." He chuckled and the vibrations through his chest tickled Molly's cheek.

"Good?" he asked, resuming playing with her hair. He felt, rather than saw her nod.

"Just...good." She lay quietly for a minute, listening to the oddly soothing sound of his heartbeat. "Thank you." Her statement startled him.

"Thank you?" She laughed. "Is there an echo in here? Thank you. For making this night one of the most beautiful of my life." She blinked her eyes drowsily as she smiled. He tilted her chin up, wanting to see her eyes...to make sure she was telling the truth. He prayed to God she was. Because John Cena was beginning to realize that what he felt for the petite brunette at his side was more than just lust. Much, much more. Seeing the honesty in her gaze he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. She eased her head back down to his chest and snuggled in deeper, as though trying to get even closer to him. Moments later the sounds of her even breathing filled the room. Reaching down to the foot of the bed, he grabbed the comforter that lay there, covering them both with it. Settling in and drifting off to sleep, John smiled at the thought of waking up with Molly in his arms.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Sunlight streamed through the curtains as Molly drowsily opened her eyes. She blinked several times before recognizing the face of her lover hovering over her as he lightly stroked her arm. She smiled, reaching up to touch him, making sure he was real. John nuzzled her palm with his cheek, placing a chaste kiss in it. Molly's smiled broadend as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"Now _that's_ a good morning I could get used to," he murmured, pulling her over to lay, half on top of him. Holding her tightly, John couldn't believe how fantastic he'd felt, waking up with Molly in his arms. He hadn't lied the night before when he told her he'd never wanted another woman the way he wanted her. With most women he was gone long before the sun rose, but with Molly it was different. He had lain there that morning, watching the sunrise crawl across her shoulder and touch the delicate beauty of her sleeping form. John had been perfectly happy to lay there staring until the pretty little diva had woke up.

Seeing the glow that brightened John's eyes, Molly instinctively knew that her feelings about the night before were the same as his. She smiled,running her fingertips lightly across his jaw. "Sleep well?"

"Like the dead." John said, turning to capture her questing fingers in a gentle kiss.He sighed and sesemed to settle deeper into the bed. "So, Marvelous Molly, what are we gonna do today?" She rested her head against his shoulder, her voice muffled.

"Stay in bed all day." John laughed, tugging her closer to him. He nuzzled the top of her head, forcing her to look up at him. When she did, he captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss leaving Molly breathless.

"As you wish."

They lay there, drifting in and out of sleep for the next hour before John awoke Molly, making slow, gentle love to her body. Then each showered and dressed, giggling and laughing like children. Downstairs, John went to the fridge, looking for something to fix them for breakfast.

"How about I make you one of my famous omelets, baby?" Molly smiled, enjoying the endearment he'd taken to calling her. She nodded and a short while later they sat down to steaming plates of fluffy eggs with cheese, jalapenos, sausage, onion and tomato. They talked about things from their pasts, who they had been as children and what their childhoods had been like. Molly smiled and reached across the table, taking John's hand in hers.

"Thank you." He smiled, bringing her hands to his lips to gently kiss her knuckles. "What for?" Molly blushed and pulled her hands away, rising to take their empty plates to the sink. She sat the dishes down and turned, her arms across her chest, as though trying to keep her feelings from slipping out.

"For being so understanding and gentle with me last night. And this morning." she pushed away from the sink to step over to John's chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head just below her breasts. Molly hugged him to her, running her fingers through his disheveled hair. After a moment she felt, rather than saw John sigh and stiffened. She knew that this would have to end today. John had told her just the day before that he wasn't ready to be a "one woman man" and Molly knew going into it that this was more of a "best friends with benefits" deal. He may have never wanted a woman the way he wanted her last night, but that didn't mean she was the _only_ one he wanted. She steeled herself against the tears that suddenly welled up behind her eyes and pasted a fake smile on her face. Pushing back from John, she turned to start cleaning up the mess they'd made while fixing breakfast. Trying for a nonchalant attitude, Molly tried to let him know that she understood.

"So, I guess you'll want to get home soon. I mean, this _is_ your vacation and all and Isaac and I have been monopolizing your time..." She heard him laugh and could just imagine him tilting the chair back on two legs. She didn't dare turn around, knowing that her face told everything.

"I like being around you and Isaac...but you're right. I do have to go see someone today." Glancing up at the clock her saw that it was already 10:30, and his mother was usually out shopping until 11:00 or so. "I should get ready." He came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Molly allowed herself the luxury of leaning into him, knowing that it would be the last time. "Can I come over to see you tonight?" She closed her eyes, willing herself not to let him see her cry. If only he really meant it...

"Uh, well, I'm suppose to take Izik to a birthday party.." She felt his chest rumble behind her as he chuckled.

"Okay. Well, I'll call you then, how about that?" Finally she turned and smiled weakly at him.

"Of course." John took her by the hand, pulling her into the front hall with him. When they stopped, she stumbled, directly into his arms.

"Hhhhmmm...now _this_ I could get used to." Molly didn't have time to respond, as his mouth assaulted hers. His tongue ran lightly across the seam of her lips and when she gasped, it slid into the dark recesses of her mouth. Their mouths fed off of one another... anyone watching them would assume that they were madly in love.

John broke the kiss and stared down at Molly. Her eyes opened slowly, holding that slumberous look that made him instantly hard. He groaned, pulling her back into his arms to ravage her sweet mouth again. He stopped, gasping for air.Leaning his head down to meet Molly's, he looked into her eyes. And it was at that moment John knew what was happening: He was falling in love with her. His eyes took on an almost trapped look and he stumbled away. Grasping the door handle he managed a "I'll call you later, baby." and left, oblivious to the tears trailing down Molly's cheeks and the sobs wracking her body as she slid down into a heap after the door had closed.

"So you finally come to visit your mum." John laughed as his mother, Sophia Cena opened the door reaching for her baby boy. "It's about time." He hugged her close, savoring the familiar smell of jasmine she always wore. He grinned, having missed that and her lilting Scottish accent. Though she'd lived in the states for almost thirty years, Sophia had never lost the brogue of her native tongue. Sophia pulled back from her son and said, "Now tell me, who is she?"

John chuckled at that. She'd always known when he was upset or confused about a girl when he was in high school and now that he was an adult, things hadn't changed. His smile faded, though as he thought about the woman he was involved with at the moment. Figuring out that he was in love with Molly had hit him like a ton of bricks. "Love" wasn't a word he used freely...in fact, he'd never uttered those three little words to any woman, save his mother. But he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that love was what he was feeling towards the little diva. Taking in her son's frown, she pulled him into the house, starting toward the kitchen. "She must be someone you're serious about." John shook his head to clear it of his thoughts.

"I love her."

Sophia stopped abruptly, causing John to run into her. She turned and John saw the tears that brightened her eyes. "Ach, baby, are you sure?" He nodded, perfectly aware that his mother knew he'd never before said those words. She laughed, hugging him close. "I'm so happy for you, baby. When do I get to meet her?" John pulled out of his mother's grasp still frowning.

"That's just it, mom. I haven't told her yet." He led her over to the table. sitting down still holding her hand. "She's got a son." Sophia's eyes welled with tears again as she sniffled.

"A grandson? I get to be a grandmother already?" John grinned, settling back in his chair. Obviously his mother took it for granted that he would "get the girl" and that Molly would have the same feelings. As far as marriage went, well...if his admission of love didn't scare her away, that would. There's was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry Molly. It was the natural progression of things in his mind: meet a girl, fall in love, get married.

"Yep. He's five and his name is Izik." He went on to tell his mother about meeting Molly in the airport, the flight home, swapping laggage, and spending the day with Molly and Izik. Idley, he pulled at the edge of the tablecloth, uncertain how to go about this next piece of information. "Mom, Molly's had it pretty rough these last five years. Her parents died on her 20th birthday, she moved to a strange new city and started a new job as a professional wrestler...all the time having Izik." Sophia asked the question he knew had been coming.

"Well, what about Izik's father? Didn't he help out?" Taking a deep breath, John relayed the story of Izik's conception to his mother. Her eyes widened as the story progressed so that by the end of it, they were more than twice their normal size.

"That brute! What a jackass! Why, if I could get my hands on him..."

"You'd have to wait in line." He smiled and leaned across the table to kiss her cheek. "Thank you." She looked at him, startled.

"And what are ye thanking me for?" Her accent becoming thicker during her angry outburst.

"For accepting and caring enough to want to beat hell out of this asshole." The anger fled Sophia as quickly as it arose.

"John, love, I trust your judgment. And I know that I'll love Molly, simply because of the fact that _you_ chose her and she is the woman of your heart."

John told her of his plan to win Molly over, explaining that he wanted to take his time and not scare her away. He told her about Izik and how he had come to love the little boy, and how he always made John smile. Hearing the clock chime the hour, he looked up, startled at the sound. "It's already 2 o'clock? I better go, I've got some stuff to finish at the house." He rose and accepted the huge hug his mother smothered him in.

"I'm so happy for you, baby." She squeezed hard once, then pulled back to look into those eyes, so much like his father's. "I want to meet her as soon as you tell her, understand?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first person to know."

Tossing his keys on the counter as he came in the front hall, John stopped abruptly upon seeing the flashing red light on his answering machine. An overwhelming feeling of dread crept into his bones as he reached over to press the play button. Immediately Molly's hysterical voice came through the speaker.

"John. Please , if you're there, answer... okay, Aunt Nora's had a heart attack. I'm taking Izik and we're catching the first flight to Alabama. That's were Bob and Crash are." She paused, as though unsure of what to say next. "Please. I need you." The message ended. The machine quoted the time of the call, some 2 hours ago.

Making a mad dash up the stairs, he hurriedly threw some clothes into his duffel and headed out, phoning to tell his mom what had happened. He drove like a mad man to Molly's house, only to find her car gone. _This must mean she's at the airport._ he drove stealthily towards the airport, knowing that there was very little possibility of her getting a flight out that quickly. Finally finding a parking spot, he ran into the building, up to the desk of the airline they had flown on earlier.Praying that she had stuck with this company, he asked the man behind the counter if they had any flights heading for Alabama.

"Yes, sir. There's a plane leaving in and hour for Huntsville. Would you like me to book you a ticket?"

"Maybe. I need to know if you have another passenger that's bought a ticket."

"I'm sorry sir, that information is class--" His words were cut off as John reached out, grabbing up a fistful of the man's shirt, drawing him closer.

"Listen, chump, you are going to tell me **_right now_** if you have a Molly Holly on board that flight. And if you don't...I'll rip your tonsils out through your asshole. Got it?" The man nodded, terrified as he looked the information.

"There is a Miss Holly that purchased two tickets earlier...One for herself and a child." John quickly pulled out his wallet and tossed his platinum card and a fifty dollar bill on the counter.

"Whatever section she's in, I want the seat next to it." Taking the fifty dollar bill and sliding it into the breast pocket of the man's suit, he said ,"That's for your trouble." As soon as the ticket was purchased John grabbed his duffel and went in search of Molly. he found her at the gate, waiting patiently, with a sleeping Izik nestled against her side. John's throat tightened at the sight. God, he loved her -- them. Coming up quietly behind her, he softly placed a kiss on the exposed patch of skin on her neck where her hair was lifted off it in a ponytail. Gasping , she turned quickly. Her eyes welled with tears unchecked as she gently slide out from under Izik's sleeping form and stood for John to wrap her in his strong arms.

"Oh, John! I'm so scared! What if someting happens before we get there? What if I don't get to tell her I love her one last time? How am I gonna make it without her? She a major part in the family I've got left." Molly sobbed into his chest for a few minutes, occasionally hiccupping. When she pulled back, he brushed a kiss across the tip of her nose and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Molly, baby, she'll be fine. I'm here and you don't have to go through this alone." He pulled her close to lightly kiss her lips. "You don't **_ever_** have to go through something like this alone again." Molly gave a quivering smile as John led her back to the bench where Izik lay sleeping. Sitting down and pulling a reluctant Molly onto his lap, he gestured toward the small boy. "What did you tell Izik?"

She looked down at her son, her eyes watering again. "I told him that Aunt Nora was very sick and that we had to go see her." She covered her mouth in an attempt to hold back the sob that escaped her. "He asked me if she was gonna die...I had to tell him the truth, John..." He rocked her, cradling her in his arms and murmured nonsense in her ear calming her. "He cried himself to sleep."

John's heart ached at the thought of the little boy crying. Izik had come to mean so much to him in such a short period of time. He pressed a kiss against Molly's forehead, causing the diva to look up. It was as if a shield had been dropped over her eyes and her manner changed abruptly. Scooting off his lap, she sat down and lifted Izik into her arms once again, careful not to disturb the sleeping child. Settling herself, she turned and took in the bewildered look on John's face.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out here, John. I was histerical and didn't know what I was doing. Please, don't let me spoil your vacation." Sliding closer to Molly, he slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Spoil my vacation? What are you talking about, Molly?" She looked up at him and allowed a tiny flicker of hope to start in her heart at the emotions she saw playing upon his face.

"I know you had better plans than this...like this morning you went to visit..."

"My mother." he finished for her, frowning. "Baby, what does this have to do with my vacation? I always go see my parents when I'm home." Realization dawned when Molly bit her lip at his admission and turned her head, blushing twenty shades of red. "You thought I was with another woman?" She nodded, keeping her head down. Chuckling, he raised her chin with his fingertips, brushing his lips across hers softly. "Molly, believe me when I say you don't have to worry about that." He hesitated, knowing he had to let her know at least **_part_** of his feelings for her. Slipping off the bench to kneel at her feet, John braced himself on her knees, grasping her hands tightly. "I know we haven't known each other but three days, but Molly, I have never wanted another woman the way I want you. I can't get your face out of my head, or your taste off of my lips. I feel as if we've known each other our whole lives, but at the same time feel like I could spend the rest of mine getting to know you even more." Bringing her hands to his lips, he kissed the palms, leaning into them when they found their way to his cheeks. He glanced up and saw the tears that brightened her eyes. "Aw, damn, sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset yo--" he was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips. Molly pulled him closer and kissed him , pouring everything in her heart into that kiss.

John felt like he couldn't breath. His head was floating and the buzz in his ears was deafening. Pulling away before he could take the kiss deeper, Molly smiled at him. "I -- I feel the same, John. I've never felt the way I did when I woke up in your arms this morning." He brushed the hair from her eyes, gazing deeply into the cobalt blue depths. His heart flip-flopped at what he saw and he grinned.

"Well, Miss Molly, you are defintiely gonna feel that way again, 'cause I don't plan on waking up with you **_not_** in my arms."

They settled in, waiting for the plane to arrive and discussed what all Molly had been told about her aunt's condition. She explained that Crash and Bob were in Alabama at the "old homestead" trying to fix it up. Aunt Nora had been fine, fixing breakfast in the old kitchen when Crash had walked in, finding her gasping for breath on the floor. She'd had a heart attack, the doctor's said, but that's all that Crash had been able to tell her before he'd had to go.

Hearing their flight announced a short time later, John gently lifted Izik and carried him onto the plane, all the while in a deep sleep. They found their seats and strapped themselves in, waiting to take off. Feeling the plane move underneath them, Molly's hand snaked out, grabbing John's and entertwining their fingers. He smiled to reassure her that they were fine and she just couldn't hold back the question that had been going through her mind since earlier.

"Di--did you mean what y-you said earlier? About me sleeping in your arms?" John smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

"Absolutely. As a matter of fact, you can feel free to start now if you like." Molly giggled, bringing an answering chuckle from him. She snuggled deeper against him and breathed deeply, savoring his scent. It would be a while before they reached Huntsville and she knew that she'd be in John's arms when she awoke.

John watched as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out in sleep. he kissed the top of her head and reveled in the feel of her against him. Yeah, things would be okay. He would win her heart, before she knew it.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

They arrived at the hospital three hours later, only to find that they wouldn't give Molly and John more than a "They're running tests now." Molly's eyes narrowed at the nurse who had just told her this, seething with anger. Instinctively reaching across the counter, Molly pulled the woman up by her shirt front, bringing her nose to nose with the very irate Molly.

"Listen,_hun_, I've just flown from Detroit. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I want to know what is going on with my aunt...And. I. Want. To. Know. NOW!"

Gently prying Molly's fingers from the nurses throat, John soothed the frustrated Diva. "Molly, baby, take it easy. THis lady's just doing her job." He pulled her close, placing a kiss on the top of her hair.

"Get your damn hands off her!"

They both looked up to see an incredibly angry Bob Holly storming towards them. John immediately shoved Molly behind him, as though protecting her from her overbearing cousin. "And what if she _wants_ her hands on me, _Bob_?" John knew that Bob hated to be called anything but "Hardcore" in the locker room and correctly assumed it was the same outside the ring.

Coming nose to nose, the two men stared at each other, sizing one another up. They noticed Izik elbow between them, only after he hit Bob in the knees. " Uncle Bob, you leave my da---, I mean, John alone!" Izik had pretended to be asleep for the second half of the plane ride, paying close attention to the way John treated his mom. He saw them holding hands and googly eyes. And then, wham! He had kissed her! Izik felt positive that that meant John was gonna be his new dad. Didn't Joey tell him how his mom and dad were? And his mom and John were acting the same way! That _had_ to mean they were gonna get married, right?

John, Molly and Bob all three noticed his slip. Molly looked up at John, unknowingly having all her emotions written on her face. John reached out, taking hold of her hand and, without taking his eyes from hers, placed a gentle kiss on her upturned palm. He dropped her hand and turned to squat down beside Izik.

"It's alright, champ. Your Uncle Bob and I were just...talking." Izik looked between the two men suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" Bob reached down and grabbed Izik up, tickling him as he held him above his head.

"Yeah, brat, we're sure. Let's go see if we can find Crash and get him to buy us a milshake, huh?" The rift between his "hopeful" father and his uncle forgotten, Izik looked over at Molly with pleading eyes.

"Can I Mommy?" She smiled and kissed his and Bob's cheeks.

"Sure." Bob smiled and leaned over to return her kiss, pausing to say, "You and I need to have a little talk later, hhhmmmm?" He grabbed Izik and started toward the cafeteria. "Oh, yeah...it was a mild heart attack. Ma will be fine in a couple days." Molly just stood there, dumbstruck and she watched her cousin disappear down the hall with her son.

"What did he say?" she asked, in almost a whisper. John looked down to see the war being waged in her eyes. Guiding her our to a chair, he sat her down, taking her hands between his.

"He said that Aunt Nora would be fine, sweetheart." Molly nodded slowly, then jumped up abruptly and started down the hall.

"That's what I thought he said...that sonofabitch! He thinks he can just drop news like that, then head off for some ice cream? What is he? A fucking moron?" John just stared after her. He'd never heard her use language like that before, much less in the same context as one of her family members. Coming to his senses, he raced after her, catching up just as she reached the cafeteria door.

"Molly, honey, don't. Calm down." She whirled around,her blue eyes flashing angrily. She jerked her arm away from his grasp and took a step back.

"Calm down! Calm down. I've just had the most hellacious day of my life and you're telling me to CALM DOWN!"she yelled, poking a finger into John's chest. He slowly stepped back, moving away from the angry look in her eyes and hold up his hands as if to ward off any blows.

"Baby, I know this has been horrible for you, but you've got to realize that everything's gonna be fine now --- Aunt Nora's gonna be fine. And that's the whole point, right?" he asked hopefully, catching her hand against his chest. Suddenly all the anger fled her eyes, replaced by quiet relief. She flung herself into John's arms, more thankful now than ever that he was with her.

"God John, I'm so relieved." He silently rubbed soothing circles around her back as Molly sobbed against his shirtfront. He placed kisses on the top of her head, muttering nonsense words to comfort her. A few moments later, her sobs turned to dry hiccup's and she pulled away to stare at John's shirt with something akin to horror.

"Damn! Look at your shirt! I'm sorry, Jo--" Unable to hold out a moment longer, he pulled Molly to him, sweeping her up in a deep kiss. Pouring all of the love he felt for her into it. His hands came up to cup her face, tilting her head for the best possible access. She moaned, moving even closer to him, feeling his rock hard erection against her stomach. John gasped, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers. Both of them breathing shallowly, JOhn opened his eyes to see Molly staring up at him. He grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Forget the shirt, Molls. It's not important." he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "**_You_** are what's important." MOlly smiled and sighed happily, snuggling up against his neck.

"Excuse me, sir? Ma'am? I need to get by here, please." They looked up, startled to see an orderly trying to wheel past a drug cart.Breathing deeply, John laughed and pulled Molly to the side with him. As the orderly walked past, he stopped, staring at the two superstars. "Holy shit! You're Molly Holly and John Cena!" After the usual autograph signings and "Thanks for watching" speils, they made their way to the nurses station, intent on learning which room Aunt Nora was in. Molly started toward the desk, a look of determination on her face. _I'd better intercept here, before there's any bloodshed._ John thought to himself. Quickly stepping in front of Molly, he gave the nurse sitting at the desk his most charming smile.

"HI. My...wife and I were just wondering if you could tell us what room Nora Holly is in." The older lady peered up at him over the rim of her glasses. Taking him in slowly, she turned her attention to Molly and took her time looking her over as well. Finally she shoved her glasses back up her nose and continued with her paper work.

"I'm sorry, we can only give out that information to immediate family members." Molly shoved John out of the way.

"I'm her daughter...it doesn't get any more _immediate_ than that." She held her breath as she waited for the nurses response. The woman sighed and took off her glasses, wearily rubbing her tired eyes.

"Alright, hon. If you say so." Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she pulled up the information on her computer. "Here it is -- Nora Holly, room 231." She looked up at the two wrestlers and shook her head with a smile. Turning to Molly, she said "Only one visitor at a time, though. Why don't you go first and then I'll send your..._husband _in in a few minutes." Molly looked up at John, her eyes questioning. He nodded his head and gently shoved her toward the corridor.

"I'll be right here when you get back. I promise." He silently captured her lips in a gentle kiss and gently shoved her towards her aunt's room. Molly quickly ran to the eleveator, heading up to the second floor. John turned to the old lady and smiled. "Thanks for that." The woman waved her hand, as if dismissing any thanks.

"If you really want to thank me, you'll make sure that that little girl doesn't get her heart broken...again." John looked at the old lady inquisitively and nodded, turning to follow Molly up to Aunt Nora's room.

Molly couldn't believe this was her aunt Nora.

The lady lying in that bed couldn't be her. Aunt Nora's skin had always had a rosy glow to it. This woman's skin was ash gray. Molly stepped forward tentatively, unsure of her ability to handle seeing her up close. Nora's eyes fluttered open, the bright blue the same as it had always been. The only indication that she knew who Molly was, were the crinkles that appeared around the corner of her eyes. There was a tube coming from her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak. Hastily, Molly made her way over to her aunt's bedside and grasped her hand.

"Oh, aunt Nora! If only I'd come with you! If I could stay home more, if I could keep Izik with me..." The lady reached up, with some effort, and placed a finger, gently on her niece's lips, shaking her head. No longer to hold back, Molly let the flood of tears come. She was amazed that there was anything let...the huge wet spot on the front of John's shirt was a testament to that.But aunt Nora let her cry, knowing it would ease some of the worry in her fragile niece's soul. After a while, Molly looked up to see that Nora had fallen back to sleep. An odd calm came over her, as though she knew that everything would be fine. Standing she leaned over, lightly placing a kiss on the translucent skin of her aunt's cheek. Silently, she made her way out of the room. As the door clicked shut behind her, she was aware of someone staring at her. She looked up to see John leaning back against the wall, one foot propped idley behind the other. Taking in her red-rimmed eyes, he gave her a small smile.

"So, how is she?" Molly gave him her first genuine smile in hours. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she was sure that her Aunt would make a full recovery.

"So you really grew up here?" John asked as he surveyed the short street of store fronts. There was a general store, a hardware store, a beauty salon, a barber shop, a pharmacy, a music store, and at the very end of the street, a large building that Molly would later tell him housed the post office and county offices. He took one last glance round before allowing his eyes to come back to Molly. Ever since her time in her aunt's hospital room, she'd seemed calmer...excited even. She grabbed his hand and with a grin, tugged him towards the music store.

"Yep. Welcome to Guffey's Cove, home of the wildly famous Holly's!" Molly said, changing her voice to sound like that of Robin Leach. "Where they have moonshine wishes and tunafish dreams." John laughed, pulling her against him just as they got to the store. He reached up only long enough the brush back the hair that had escaped her ponytail.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are today?" Molly blushed, but reached her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"Nope. And I'm starting to feel neglected." , she pouted, looking up at him with "puppy dog" eyes. She batted her thick lashes at him and John barely supressed a groan. _I KNEW I should have never told her about that!_ He didn't know why, but he'd always found it incredibly sexy when a woman batted her eyes at him. He'd told Molly that on the plane ride there and immediately knew, upon seeing her wicked little grin, that he was in for it. Unable to control his desire to taste her any longer, John urgently pressed his lips to hers, immediately begging entrance to the warm, moist cavern. He heard her breath hitch and could feel her heart race. He eased off the kiss, grinning smugly at her as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'll make sure not to "neglect" any part of your body tonight." Molly blushed, laughing and pushed him away.

"You perv! All you think about is sex!" John leered at her and smacked her firmly on the backside as they entered the music shop.

"Only when I'm with you, baby." Molly grinned and was about to retort when she heard someone call her.

"Molly? Molly Holly? Is that you?" She looked over to see Mr. Periwinkle, the store's owner slowly making his way across the floor. She rushed over to him, catching the little old man in a big hug.

"Mr. Periwinkle! It's so good to see you!" She pulled back to peer down into the face of the old man who's name matched his twinkling eyes to a "T". He smiled up at her from behind the small wire-framed glasses that sat pearched precariously on the bridge of his nose. Mr. Periwinkle had looked the same as long as Molly could remember. No one in Guffey's Cove really knew how old the man was, just accepted that he'd been there when the town was founded and would probably be there when it finally got torn down. Molly turned to John, gesturing him over.

"John, this is Mr. Periwinkle. He own's the store and he's the man who gave me my first job!" John smiled and shook the older gentleman's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Periwinkle. Did Molly really work for you?" They followed him as he led the way over to the checkout counter. "Yep, I gave little miss Molly here her first job." he chuckled as he scooted himself up onto a stool behind the register. "Of course, Simon worked here too and most of the time I was trying to keep the two of them from sneaking off to neck in the storage room." Molly blushed furiously and looked over at John, embarassed. John tried to keep his frown in place, while his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Simon? And just who is Simon, Molly?" Molly excused them from Mr. Periwinkle and dragged him over to the CD section.

"Simon was my high schoool sweetheart, John. We both worked here. We were very close, almost like we knew what the other was going to say before it was said." Molly got a far away look on her face, having a flashback to her high school days. In her mind's eye she could still see the long brown hair that Simon had favored at the time. His olive green eyes twinkling down at her as they shared a sweet kiss behind the bleachers.And the storage room. And the front porch of her parent's house. And his parent's house. Molly blushed again, thinking of how eager the two of them had been and how inexperienced. "But I went off to college and he met and married the love of his life, Cristal." John had watched her as she had gone back down memory lane with the slightest twinge of jealousy. He was going to have to meet this Simon guy before they left. He wanted to see the person that Molly had once been in love with, if for no other reason than to assure himself that Molly wanted to be with HIM, and no one else. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She instantly melted into it, sliding against him, but he broke it off before things got out of hand. Easing back, he placed tiny kisses all across her mouth allowing her to catch her breath.

"Wow. What was that for?" Molly asked after she recovered her senses. John grinned and turned to flip through a stack of CD's. Picking up the latest Method Man CD, he said, "To bring you back to the present and who you're with now. And I'll show you more later...unless you wanna go neck in the stockroom..." Molly laughed, lightly slapping his arm in a playful gesture and joined him, flipping aimlessly through the various artists. Suddenly aware of the song playing softly on the speaker above her, she couldn't help but smile and sing along.

_Wake up the dawn and ask her why_

_A dreamer dream's, she never dies_

_Wipe that tear now away from your eye_

Molly was abruptly aware of a voice on the other side of the rack, singing along with her.

_Slowly walking down the hall_

_Faster than a cannonball_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

Peering through the spaces in the rack, she came face to face with a pair of olive green eyes she hadn't seen in ages. With a squeal of delight, she launched herself across the aisle, straight into Simon's waiting arms. John looked up just in time to see a tall, fairly well built man scoop Molly up in his arms. Dropping the CD he'd been looking at, he quickly made his way over to her.

Molly pulled away from Simon's embrace and looked up into his startling green eyes. He was just as she remembered him, just a bit buffer and his once-long hair now trimmed to lay neatly close to his head. A broad grin covered his face.

"Molls! It's so great to see you! How long have you been in town? Where are you staying? Why are you here?" Molly laughed and placed her fingertips lightly against his lips, effectively silencing him. He immediately kissed those fingertips, causing John's eyes to narrow dangerously. Time to let this guy know who's girl he was messing with. He strolled up behind Molly, wrapping his arms around her and placing light kisses along her neckline. She automatically leaned to the side, allowing him further access as the question he had asked slowly sunk in.

"Care to introduce us, sweetheart?" She blushed and stepped out from in bewteen the two men that were sizing each other up. While John was a tall man in his own right standing at 6'4", he still was forced to look up to look into the man's eyes. He was 6'7" if he was an inch and with a wiry build. John's chest puffed out as he stared at the man. Thrusting out his hand he decided to make things clear from the start.

"Name's John Cena: Molly's very PERMANENT boyfriend." Molly's eyes grew wide at the possesive tone in John's voice. She took notice of the amused look in Simon's eyes and the not-so-amused look in John's. Wrapping an arm around John's waist she raised an eyebrow at Simon, a signal that he remembered from their courtship days to mean "play nice". He smiled broadly and took the pro-offered hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cena. I'm Simon Greig, Molly's high school sweetheart." John noted the firm grip of the man's handshake and infintesimally tightened his hold. Molly's eyes volleyed silently between the two men, as she watched them size each other up. Dropping John's hand, Simon turned his attention back to Molly. "Molls, I'd like for you to meet---."

"Sorry I'm late!" ,a breathless voice interrupted them. "I got to talking to Jenny down at the post---" Cristal Moser, now Greig, stopped in mid-sentence as her big blue eyes took in the scene before her. Standing there next to her husband was Molly Holly, girl-wonder of Guffey's Cove. She had been in the same class as Molly's cousin Bob and had actually dated him once or twice her senior year, before meeting Simon her sophomore year in college. She switched the paper bag she was carrying to her other arm and hastily shoved her long blonde-brown hair behind an ear. Simon's eyes lit up at the sight of his wife and John immediately felt all the animosity he'd had for the man drain away from him. He was obviously VERY much in love with his wife, if the huge grin on his face was any indication.

Simon quickly stepped over to Cristal, pulling her along with him as he took the bag from her grasp. "Cris, love, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine...Molly Holly." Molly smiled broadly, having heard stories of how pretty Simon's wife was, knowing that none of them did her justice. She mentioned this as she offered Cristal her hand. Cristal blushed prettily all the way down to her roots, but Simon couldn't have looked more proud.

"Thank you, Molly." she said, turning her attention now to the handsome, well-built man standing with his arm around Molly possesively. She tilted her head to the side, squinting as she took in his strong jaw-line and skin tones. She stepped up to him and reached out, turning his head first to the left, then the right. John blushed, but remained still, letting the attractive woman look her fill. "I'd love to do you in watercolors."

The shocked look on John's face didn't have time to register as Simon's laughter echoed through the store. Still smiling, he gently placed an arm around his wife's waist, drawing her back to his side. "My wife is an artist, Mr. Cena. What she's saying is---."

"---I'd like to paint you." Cristal blushed, and offered her hand. "Cristal Greig. It's nice to meet you Mr. Cena." John smiled, raising her prooffered hand to his lips to place a light kiss there.

"Please, call me John." He dropped her hand and turned to offer to Simon, for the first time, a genuine smile. "You, too Simon. Any friend of Molly's is a friend of mine." Molly had stood silently during this whole exchange, curiously watching the passing emotions flit across John's face. She had been ready though, for some reason, to deck Simon's wife when she'd mentioned "doing" John in watercolors. And John playing it up and kissing her hand...well, they'd have to have a little chat about that later. Molly turned to Cristal, putting a smile firmly in place. It was obvious just then how much the woman really did love Simon, as she looked at him with love shining brightly in her eyes.

"Cristal, I was just about to mention to Simon--- how about we meet up tomorrow night for dinner in Huntsville? I'd love to get to talk to you more, and I'm sure John and Simon will have LOTS in common." she turned and noticed the small smile that graced John's lips as he arched a brow.

"That sounds great!" Simon said, looking down to see his wife nodding in agreement. "I'll get my mother to baby-sit..." Molly blinked.

"You have children?"

"Oh yes!" Cristal said, immediately digging through her oversized tote for her pictures. "Her name is Meaghan Sian. She just turned two this year." Molly took the outstretched photo of the angelic little girl. She could tell that the little girl had her father's eyes and her mother's smile as she grinned for the camera.

"She's beautiful!" Simon and Cristal smiled at each other, temporarily unaware of anyone else but themselves. Molly looked on with a small sigh, wondering if John would ever feel that way about her. "I'll be able to leave Izik with Bob and Crash,though I'm not so sure how great an idea THAT is..." Simon's gaze broke from Cristal's.

"You have a son?" Molly bit her lips, silently cursing herself for bringing him up. John stepped up and wrapped his arms around the petite diva., Squeezing gently to let her know to follow along with him he spoke up.

"Yes, **_we_** do. His name's Izik." Placing a kiss on top of her head, he said "Sweetheart, don't you have a picture you could show them?" Dumbfounded by John's claim to be her son's father, she absently nodded, digging in her own purse for a picture. She held it out to Cristal, who took it eagerly.

"What a doll! Why, he looks just like you, Molly!" Cristal studied the picture and looked back up at John. She smiled softly and nodded once: John knew immediately that she knew Izik wasn't his, but could trust her not to say a word. He smiled back, glad to have found a conspiratore. Molly beamed proudly at the praise for her son.

"Thank you! He just turned five earlier this week and he's already "grown up"...or so he thinks." The women laughed, both knowing how children behave. John checked his watch and was surprised to see that 30 minutes had passed. Turning Molly in his arms he said, " Molls, we should get going. We didn't bother to tell Bob or Crash where we were going." Molly frowned, still angry with her older cousin for earlier. She nodded and turned back around to face Simon and Cristal.

"So, how about it? Let's meet here at six o'clock tomorrow night and drive into Huntsville together." The Greigs nodded their assent as Molly and John turned to go, wishing them a good night.

They stepped out into the waning sunlight and Molly breathed in deeply. Turning she placed a hand lightly on John's arm, stopping him midway down the sidewalk. "John, I just want you to know that I appreciate what you did back there --- claiming Izik as your son. But it wasn't necessary..." John silenced her with a quick kiss and a little squeeze of her hand.

"Yes, it was Molls. But I'll explain why some other time. Right now let's go get that little boy and head home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Mommy, why are you mad at Uncle Bob?"

The question startled Molly as she, John and Izik made there way to her old country home. Seeing Simon again, as well as traveling down the old familiar roads had had her mind wandering since they'd left the hospital. Izik's question brought everything back and she smiled tightly at the little boy. His big blue eyes could read her like a book, though he was careful not to let her see that. Although only five, Izik knew there was something peculiar about the way his mother behaved sometimes and how she tried to make things seem better than what they really were.

"Baby, I'm not mad at Uncle Bob. We just...had a disagreement is all." Molly looked into the rear view mirror to see Izik looking up at her with questioningly worried eyes. John turned to face him from his seat beside Molly.

"Hey, champ, it's okay. People disagree all the time." John smiled at the little boy who was quickly worming his way into his heart. "Like, remember back at the hospital when you told Uncle Bob that you wanted two scoops of ice cream and he said you only needed one?" Izik nodded, remembering vividly the discussion. He'd really wanted that second scoop. "Well, you wanted it, he didn't want you to have it...that's a disagreement. You weren't mad at him, right?" Izik thought about that for a moment.

"Well, yeah, but only for a second." he quickly reassured his mother. John coughed, attempting to hide the laugh that was trying to escape him. He glanced over to see the stern look on Molly's face being contradicted by the laughter in her eyes. John turned and looked at Izik.

"Yes, well, you see you two DISAGREED on how much ice cream you should have." Izik nodded.

"Okay," he said, the explanation seeming to satisfy him. "Mommy, is John gonna stay with us at your old house?" Molly glanced over at John briefly, taking in the arch of his eyebrow. Blushing furiously, she turned her gaze back to the road.

"Of course, sweetie." Molly convinced herself that she needed to get to actually "know" him, especially after his remark on the plane and the remark to Simon and Cristal about Izik being his. To be perfectly honest, it hadn't crossed her mind that he'd stay anywhere BUT with her. She was just slightly worried about how her relationship with John was going to go over with Crash and Bob. Turning down their road, Molly's mind was focused on getting things straightened out with Bob and John. A small smile crossed her lips as she thought of Crash. HE really wouldn't care one way or the other, so long as John took care of her and Izik and Crash could "talk shop" with him.

Only half listening to the conversation going on around her, Molly was startled by the suddenly excited little boy.

"Can I mommy? Can I?"

Molly looked over her shoulder briefly, at her suddenly happy son. "Can you what, baby?"

"Stay with Uncle Bob and Crash this weekend! John said it sounded like a good idea to him..." Molly didn't hear the rest of Izik's words as she looked over angrily at John.

"Oh really?"

John looked over at Molly and sighed. Damnit, he knew that look. She'd shot it enough at him on their way to his house from the airport that first day. Reaching across the console, he lightly touched her hand, only briefly before she jerked it away. Turning into the long driveway that led to the old house, Molly, gritted her teeth.

"I refuse to argue with you in front of my son" she hissed under her breath. John sighed and tiredly ran a hand over his face. It was going to be an awfully long trip if Molly stayed mad at him the whole time.

"Listen, Molly, all I said was that it sounded like fun and that he should ask you about it." He attempted to take her hand again, and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't jerk it away. "I'm not trying to overstep your authority."

"So, Mommy...can I? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Molly glanced back with a small grin.

"We'll see, baby."

Izik sat back in his seat, immensely pleased. Usually when his mommy said "We'll see" she let him go wherever he wanted. He couldn't wait to get to Uncle Bob's cabin. He had a really cool room that had all sorts of video games a pinball machines and stuff in it. He thought about what he'd bring along with him when another thought formed in his little head. If he was gone to Uncle Bob's then maybe John and his mommy could get him a baby brother or sister! His friend Joey had told him that the last time he went away for the weekend, he'd come back and his mommy had a baby growing in her tummy. Izik pondered the possibilities --- that would definitely make John his daddy, wouldn't it? His little mind worked feverishly, trying to form a plan to ensure that there would be a baby growing in his mommy when he returned on Monday.

An hour later, Molly and John stood on the front stoop of the old farmhouse and waved their good-bye's to Izik as the little boy hung out the passenger window of Crash's beatup old truck. Molly's assumptions that Crash would get along fine with John were correct, as the two had talked about work right up until he and Izik left. Waiting until the truck was out of site, John stooped down to lift Molly up into his arms as she giggled. "What are you doing, ya big lug? You're gonna break your back!" John looked into the face of his bundle and a sly grin found it's way to his lips, as he strode back through the door into the living room. He was glad to see that her former anger had dissipated and she was back to her sweet demeanor, actually acting quite playful.

"Ya know something? You're right." Molly let out an ear-splitting screech as John dropped her unceremoniously on the the sofa. With huge grin, he dropped down on top of her, careful to avoid squashing her petite frame, his elbows taking the brunt of his weight. "There! That's MUCH better!" Molly laughed, feeling younger than she had in a long time. Could it be that she REALLY had an entire weekend alone with John Cena? And that HE was the one that instigated the whole thing? She reached up to thread her fingers through his short hair.

"Actually, I can think of something that would be even better than this," and with that she tugged him down, crushing her soft lips against his. Her warm little tongue snaked out, licking it's way across John's lower lip and begging entrance into the moist darkness of his mouth. A ragged groan came from deep within John, reverbrating through his hard chest. He eased one hand up, between them, pushing under the material of her shirt and bra to find her bare breast. His mouth smothered her whimpers and John tore his lips from hers to trail hungrily down her neck. He nuzzled the spot just below her ear that he knew drove her wild and made her whimper, a sound he was starving for.

"All day long...all day I've heard your moans, like the cries of the damned echoing in my ear as you came apart in my arms." he pulled away to see Molly's head thrown back, granting him free reign to her body. Her lips were parted in a wanton gasp of arousal, her eyes, heavy lidded and clouded with desire. "I want to hear them again, Molly...I've got to have you again!" he crushed his face to her throat, inhaling the sweet sent of her skin, the satiny softness of it. She let him lick and nip and touch for a few moments longer before gently easing him back. She smiled tenderly at the wary look in his eyes that quickly turned to lust as she slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, easing each of the tiny buttons through the holes slowly, to torment and please him at the same time. When she finished with the last button, she slowly parted the fabric to reveal the sheer pink bra she wore underneath and John's breath caught in his throat. Had there ever been a more beautiful woman created? He ran one fingertip down her silken skin, from her collarbone to the top button of her jeans. Molly's brilliant blue eyes pleaded with his.

"Then take what you want, John...tell me what you want..."

With a strangled groan, John took her lips with his, hungrily nipping and biting at her full lower lip. His tongue memorized the taste of her mouth -- like sweet mountain honey and the finest wine. He sat up, never breaking their kiss, and pulled her upright just long enough to unclasp her bra, before easing her back down. They parted, both dragging great gasping breaths into their oxygen hungry bodies. Hands soft and gentle as rain, eased the straps of Molly's bra down her arms. Lips softly kissed every inch of skin that was uncovered and when the offending garment was finally off and laying on the floor, John allowed his gaze to feast on the banquet of her voluptuous body. With a reverent sigh, he cupped her full breasts, testing the weight of them.

"You are the most breathtaking woman I've ever seen, Molly Isabella Holly." He leaned down, swiftly catching the peak of one hard nipple and suckling it deep into his mouth. A cross between a gasp and a groan tore from Molly's throat as she threaded her fingers through his short brown hair, urging him to take more of her. He obliged her, reached behind her to pull her even more deeply into his mouth. The feeling was surreal, the pleasure he gave her extraordinary. She gave a sharp gasp when she felt the tiny nip of his teeth on her swollen breast. Her nails scored his back leaving bright red mark down the rippling muscles, subconsciously branding him as if he were hers and hers alone.

He abandoned his task, watching as the cool air made contact with her damp breast, causing the nipple to harden under his watchful gaze. His eyes roamed upward to find her brilliant blue ones staring back at him hungrily. An incredible feeling washed over him at that moment, stealing his breath as he looked into Molly's eyes. Was it possible to fall this deeply in love with a person you'd known less than a week? Her small, delicate hands reached up to feel the coarse stubble on his cheek, a testament that he hadn't shaved in a day or two. He captured her hand and turned it, palm up to place a featherlight kiss in the center of it.

"I love you."

It took a few moments for what she'd said to register, his face blank in the time that he was processing this new bit of information. Molly searched his eyes desperately, hoping that she hadn't just made a huge mistake. She hadn't meant to tell him... at least not yet. But seeing him gaze at her with such tenderness, such barely controlled desire, it had slipped before she had time to stop and think about the consquences. Molly closed her eyes waiting with baited breath on John's next words.


	11. Chapter 11

He couldn't breathe.

Had he really heard what he thought he had slip from Molly's lips? His eyes searched hers frantically, trying to decipher whether or not what she'd told him was said in the heat of the moment. The scarlet blush that suffused her body told him that she'd not meant to say those three little words. But before he could stop his mouth, his heart spoke for him.

"I loved you first."

The surprised happiness that brightened her eyes, rekindled the burning fire of desire that made its way through his body. He took her lips, pouring everything in his heart into that one kiss. His lips teased her own, almost shyly as she opened her mouth to welcome the gentle thrust of his tongue. An overwhelming feeling of completeness washed over him at her graciousness...her whole-hearted response. Pulling away, his lips seemed to cling to hers, as if unwilling to leave the moist warmth. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Molly looking at him with it seemed like, all the joy and happiness in the world radiating from her cherished face. He traced a finger down the velvety softness of her cheek, wiping away the tears that had spilled over.

"Molly?"

She smiled again, reaching up to cradle his face in her hands. "I never thought I - I could feel this way about someone" she said on a whisper, her breath fanning across John's lips, tempting him to taste her again. He did and gentled the kiss even more. He drew away from her to stare deeply into eyes that would forever be etched into his memory.

"Me either. And certainly not this soon." As the words left his mouth a cloud of doubt drifted over her navy blue eyes.

"A-Are you sure that i--" her words were cut off by the gentle pressure of his lips melding with hers. His tongue traced lazy circles around her slightly parted lips and slid to delve into the moist darkness of her mouth. Their tongues dueled for what seemed like an eternity before John's mouth left Molly's to trail down her throat, testing the softness he found there. A ragged gasp tore from Molly's lungs as she felt his lips go lower to trace the gently rounded curve of her upper breast. John looked up, smiling wickedly at the aroused expression on his newfound love's face.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life," he assured her. He looked down, wanting to memorize her as she was at this moment. Her hair spread out beneath her, her lips moist and swollen from his kisses and love shining so brightly from her eyes that it threatened to blind him. Suddenly he wanted to slow down…to savor the feel of her beneath him. He eased his body down on her, his forearms taking the brunt of his weight once again. "Let me show you," his lips whispered over the soft skin of her stomach, teasing lower until he'd reached the waist band of her jeans. Instinctively, Molly reached down to still him, not wanting to be selfish.

"John, I –"

"Ssshh," he said, silencing her. Molly felt the warmth of his breath as he slowly unfastened her jeans, the material whispering over her smooth skin as they slipped off and onto the floor. The pink scrap of lace that was her excuse for underwear, made John's blood boil hotter, his desire for her more explosive. He kissed her lightly right above the waistband of the lacy material, deeply breathing in her scent.

Molly's hands clutched at John's shoulders as he explored her intimately, licking along the subtle curve of her hips, dipping his tongue underneath her panties. She was tingling all over…her body felt as if it were on pins and needles and the rasp of John's tongue over the entrance to her body sent her arching off the couch, scraping her nails over John's back. She hadn't even realized that he had removed her panties until that moment, then all else left her mind as his tongue did wicked and wonderful things to her body. Molly's body twisted and writhed beneath the onslaught of John's ministrations. She felt rather than heard his chuckle against her heated flesh.

John was loving every minute of his journey around her body and the reactions he was getting from her. Every whimper, every moan drove him to want to bring her to climax over and over. But before he could put his ideas into action, he felt Molly tug him up, meeting his lips with her own. She tasted herself on his mouth and that alone seemed to spur her further into action. Before he could blink, Molly had him on his back jerking off his shorts and tugging his black boxers with them. Her task complete, she grinned mischeivously. Sliding seductively up his body, she stopped, holding herself poised just above her lover's rock hard erection. She leaned forward, allowing her breasts to brush against his chest.

"Tell me you love me again, " she slowly started lowering herself onto him. "Tell me as you come into me."

John's hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her down at the same time he thrust upwards. "I love you, Molly," he gasped as he felt her warmth engulf him. "I'll always love you."

Their rush to completion lasted mere seconds and then, as though a bomb had gone off, they exploded together each with their lovers names on their lips.


End file.
